


The Stars can Hear Us Praying

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbender Shiro (Voltron), Alien/Human Relationships, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Avatar Lance, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Boys In Love, Celebrities, Celebrity Shiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Twitter, Kings & Queens, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a Good Parent, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nesting, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Social Media, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vulcan Culture, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), different writing style, more to come probably - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: I know you're out there somewhere waitingI know the stars can hear us prayingI know you're out there somewhere waiting for our loveFor our love- Where You Are by the Score





	1. There's Hope in My Wires

**Author's Note:**

> So, I opened prompts on tumblr, because I was in a mood to write but not on anything I already had going. And I wanted a post them all on AO3 as well as Tumblr. But not in post each one individually. So I made it all one. And to be fair I don't have one of theses for Voltron and it would be nice when I write shorter things, that way I don't have a bunch of little fics every where.
> 
> Any way for this prompt, [trans-lance-mcbi](https://trans-lance-mcbi.tumblr.com/) asked for"  
>  ** _idk maybe a cliche lance is dating shiro after abusive lotor gets puts in jail, lance breaks something and thinks shiros gonna be mad but shironis Soft with him and tells him it can be replaced_**
> 
> And yes, my dear you can have that, cause that's just the subtle amount of angst I asked for. And it allows for soft, I like soft, so thank you so much and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of past domestic abuse.

Shiro was great.

Lance knew he couldn’t  _ ask _ for anyone better than Shiro.

Shiro was like top shelf level of...well  _ everything _ .  God tier was probably more like it.  Lance couldn’t say he would be surprised if  Shiro was like role model for  _ actual angels _ .  He was just that wonderful of a human being.  Like his picture had to be framed in some universal powers bedroom or something.

He was kind and generous. Gentle and understanding about so many things.  He was sort of a dorky personality under slightly serious and professional mask.  Patient beyond belief about all kinds of things. Lance had seriously only seen Shiro lose his well contained temper on someone  _ once _ . And even then it wasn’t the worst out there and on someone Shiro admitted to not being able to stand most days.

Honestly, Hunk cooked for the guy.

Which was just proved the fact angels had a framed picture of Shiro somewhere.

Because Hunk could swear up and down that he only did it so Shiro didn’t burn down the whole street accidentally.  Lance knew Hunk, and he didn’t just cook for  _ anyone _ .  Okay well he kind of did, but like not as  _ religiously _ as he did for Shiro. 

So Lance knew he was great.

He’d known it since they first meet.  When Shiro carefully draped his jacket of Lance’s shoulders that one fateful night.  Lance had been kicked to the curb for something he’d done, and Hunk was out somewhere at the time.  He was all out of sorts that night, but that was one thing he vividly remembered from that night.

Plus Shiro never seemed to be offended when Lance had shied away from him.  He actually  _ stepped away _ when Lance pulled back from anything he tried to do.  And always made sure Lance was okay if anything happened.  Not to mention was more than comfortable for Lance to take things at his own pace with him.  Never forced or pressed him into anything. And had all the right words so Lance never felt bad about when he jumped the gun on something when he was perhaps not as ready as Lance thought himself to be.

And he liked Lance.

Or at least...he  _ had… _

Before Lance ruined it.

Like he always did with everything good in his life.

Because he just can’t do  _ anything _ right.

Three months into dating Shiro, and he ruined it.

All of it shattered on the floor like the coffee mug Lance had knocked getting a cup for some water.  Because Shiro is like a proper adult with matching plate sets. And now he was going to be down a mug and he was going to be mad and hate Lance.

It was all over.

Lance knew he had to try and fix things.  

Clean up the broken pieces and throw them away.  With a thousand apologies spilling from his lips as he berated himself.  Beg for forgiveness from Shiro. Promise to by a new dish set so everything would match.  Or try to put it back together and fix it.

Anything to lighten the blows.

But don’t cry.  Even thought that was was what he felt like doing in his panic, and starting to do.  He knew he just can’t let it happen. Can’t let Shiro see. Because that made it all worse, and Shiro was already going to be so mad.

Lance just had to clean and fix and apologize and leave.

Then things would be fine.

They would be fine and good.

He just had to clean and fix and apologize and--

“Lance stop!”  Shiro’s voice snapped firmly.  

Lance flinched, trying to shrink back with another wave of apologizes and pleas spilling out of his mouth.  But Shiro’s grip on his wrist was strong and steady. Not... _ painful _ , but very there with little give.  Like Hunk had to do from time to just get Lance to stop and breathe and  _ listen _ to Hunk to see where he was, ground him back to reality.

But why…

Shiro hushes him gently.

Wildly, Lance turned to look at him.  Only to find Shiro looking at him... _ worriedly.   _ Concerned expression on his face, with worry in his soft gray eyes.  Like he’s not sure if he’s doing the right thing, and he’s scared and worried and...

Why?!

Lance broke a mug from his set.  

It wasn’t perfect anymore. 

Lance ruined it because he was dumb and clumsy and careless.  It was what he always was, so he always ruined things. He ruined good things.  Shiro had every right to be mad at him and hate him and throw Lance out.

“It’s okay, Lance.”  Shiro’s voice assured gently.  “It’s just a coffee mug, it’s okay.”

No it  _ wasn’t _ .

He broke it.

“I can just buy another one.”  Shiro returned simply. 

But it won’t match.  It won’t be the same as the set.  

Lance needed to buy a new set for Shiro.  He’ll clean up the mess he created, and leave, and order a new dish set.  Yeah, and then Shiro won’t be so mad at him. 

Then things will be better.

“Lance, Lance, listen, it’s a black mug.  I’ll find new one exact the same no problem.”  Shiro returned calmly, with a gentle tug at Lance’s wrists.  “And guess what, if it’s a little off, it’s  _ okay _ .  Everyone had mugs that don’t completely match.  It’s totally okay. You’re okay. You don’t have to do anything.  Just...breathe, okay. You’re spiraling in a panic attack. But you’re okay.  Alright, I’m here, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m not mad, and we’re just going to breathe okay.  Can you do that?”

Lance registered himself nodding.

And Shiro smiled before him.

Bright like a beacon to the calm as Shiro guides him so well though it.  

Just like he had when that attorney came to inform Lance they were moving to overturn Lotor case.  Lance just couldn’t  _ breathe _ when that happened. He didn’t know what happened after, not really anyway.  Not in detail besides Shiro’s voice telling him when and how to breath in and out.  And well, Hunk with a glass of water when things began to settle.

Shiro had called him brave that day.

Lance feels himself start to come back.

The hold on his wrists slid away.  

Or mostly.  

The hold on his right wrist didn’t move, but it loosened to a gentle caress.  A warm soothing thumb rubbed lightly against his arm, as Shiro smiled more each second Lance felt the panic start to slide away.

“That’s my Lance,”  Shiro beamed out softly.  “Good job.” He added before he turned his attention away from Lance’s face.  But Lance a bit too transfixed by the calm of his face to look away. “Now I’m just going to take these,” the sound of ceramic clicked a bit, “and I’m sorry about this, but just--”

Lance gave a small cry of pain at the sudden spiking pressure on his palm.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  Shiro apologized hurriedly, worry so clear on his face.  “I really would rather not do this, but you’re bleeding and pressure is the best thing to stop it and--”

Lance turned to look down at his hand to see…

“Oh  _ shit, _ I’m bleeding.”  He cried horrified by all the red on his hand.  That was starting to drip down on the-- “Shiro, the  _ kitchen mat. _  I’m getting it all over the mat.  Oh god, I’ll cle--”

“Lance, hey, relax.”  Shiro said hurriedly leaning down to capture Lance’s attention.  “That carpet was white when I first bought it.”

“But it’s black.”  Lance pointed out dumbly.

“Yeah, I know.”  Shiro said easily.  “And that’s exactly the point.  I don’t think you bleeding on it is going to hurt it any more than I already have.  I mean I don’t remember how it got like that, but it did...and I’m pretty sure blood isn’t the worst thing that would be found on it.  So...just relax your pretty little mind, kay.”

Lance looked back at the mat for a bit.

Before he turned back to Shiro.  A small hiss escaping his lips as Shiro tightened his hold just a bit.  It earns him a sheepishly apologetic smile, which made Lance feel better.  Lotor had never looked like that when he hurt Lance, not even once now that Lance thought about it.  Usually he just left Lance to patch himself up however he managed. (Which was usually Hunk.)

Shiro dropped the paper towel in his hand for a new one.

Lance looked at the paper that had gone varying shades of red.

Then back to the kitchen mat.

Then back to Shiro.

“Was it really white when you first bought it?”  Lance asked with cautious curiosity.

Shiro sighed, and made a face like a pout.  “No...That was a lie...sort of.” He admitted sheepishly, as he looked away from Lance in a childish manner.  “It was a shade of gray, medium to light range.”

Lance blinked and Shiro before he suddenly started laughing.

“Shiro!” 

“I know!”

“That’s so bad.”

“I  _ know! _  Keith never let’s me forget it.”

“How did you let it get so bad.  That can’t be sanitary.”

“It’s probably not.”  Shiro admitted with cringing look.  “So maybe let’s not sit on it as you’re bleeding from your palm.  Let’s go to the bathroom and get you patched up there. Then we’ll clean this up together, and go back to watching the movie.  Sound like a reasonable plan.”

“Yeah, yeah it does.”  Lance said as he looked down at his lap.

“Lance, are you okay?”  Shiro asked calmly after a beat of silence.  

Lance was let another moment or two pass as he that about his answer.

“I mean aside from the hand.  I’m not mad, I just want to know if you’re okay.”  Shiro said in the silence. “I don’t mind taking you home after I patch you up.  I’ll tell Hunk what happened so you can just go to bed or do whatever you need.”

And yeah, Lance knew his answer.

“Yeah, I think I’m okay.” He admitted slowly as he looked at Shiro.  Giving him a small but genuine smile. “Just maybe we should add throwing out the mat to the list.”

“Yeah,  _ maybe _ we should, when I have a new kitchen mat.”

Laughter bubbled out of Lance’s throat again at the words.


	2. Fire on My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a loud cooing squawk rang through the air.
> 
> It captured Shiro’s attention instantly.
> 
> Causing him to turn sharply in the direction it came from.
> 
> He knew it was his mate calling out to him.
> 
> It was nothing pressing. Shiro knew that. It was really just Lance trying to figure out where he was and how much longer Shiro was going to be. A simply check in that was only loud so Shiro could hear it throughout most of the kingdom. And would get louder if Shiro didn’t answer back in a timely manner.
> 
> Shiro sounded back to Lance with a deep bellowing whoop.
> 
> Something that signaled his speedy return to Lance’s side. Usually used in return to more distressed calls. But Lance will more than know Shiro isn’t using the sound to signal any sort of a danger. Just his speed and impatient return to Lance’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lady-feytality](https://lady-feytality.tumblr.com/) asked for:  
>  ** _Shance-dragons-nesting or kurance-wings-wing injury/care_**
> 
> I'm going to admit I did combined both of these because I loved both of them too much. I couldn't decide. Everyone is basically dragons. Kuron is a young dragon Shiro and Lance rescued and took into their care. He is basically there baby, because like I love that I idea okay. So yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Shiro let out a deep and low warning growl.

The approaching clanks of metal stop.  Along with the company hooves and groans of a wooden carriage of some kind.  There was a subtle calls to ease the the horses and any frighten personal by the sound.  

Because while the growl wasn’t a remotely terrible sound in Shiro’s range, it was still terrifying to humans and their domestic animals.  They were not one to push their luck with Shiro.

Shiro turned to face the sounds.

Finding the Royal Commander of the Guard at the front of the group.  A distance down the road form Shiro with a whole group of guards and the royal carriage.  The Commander was doing his best to ease his horse’s movements in a way Shiro wouldn’t find threatening.  Gently uttering out soft ‘easy’s to everyone around him as he keep looking at Shiro.

Everyone is still and carefully watching him.

Shiro watches them for a few moments.

He knows they don’t aren’t a really threat to him.

The group was traveling with the royal carriage, which meet at least  _ one _ royal was present.  The human’s wouldn’t endanger their rulers by provoking Shiro in anyway while they can avoid it. Nor would they ever try to provoke Shiro.  He was much too old and powerful of a beast, covering in black scales and scars, for them to reasonable attempt that.

Both him and his mate.

Not to mention, both of them were depicted on the kingdom’s flags.  And regarded as the guardians of the kingdom’s lands. Messing with them would just lead to bad things for the kingdom. 

And they weren’t going to chance anything now.

Not when there had been a noticeable spike in territorial behavior.

Something that his mate had told him many people in the town found rather worrisome for what it meant.  Many historians were trying to scramble for instances in the past to perhaps explain. Searching for a pattern, as if it was some sort of mating season cycle that would past. 

They had yet to find one.  

Understandable, since mating season didn’t make them overly territorial towards humans.  Only really in regards to being closer to their home and nest. But nothing a quick growl and pointed look couldn’t frightened away.  And neither him or his mate could create young hatchlings, so there never had been a need To get over territorial before.

His mate had tried to quell some of the worries in his human form, but to no real avail.

Shiro huffed as he turned back to the branches he was collected.

Breaking off another with his jaw.

Must from good hardy oak trees.  His mate liked oak very much. It was a good hearty and homey smell when it burned.  But there were a few form pines, for a fresher and cleaner scent. And others from some large maple trees, the sweetness was often reminded Shiro of his own time as a young hatchling.

All prefect and suitable for nesting.

Shiro careful put the branch down with the others.  Using his snout to arrange them to lay just so he can grab them all his left claw and carry them all home.  The fewer trips he had to make the better. He hated leaving his mate all cooped up and waiting for him.

He turned back to the tree.  Pushing his snout in the branches. Pushing them around to look for any additional branches he might want that were not obvious.

A sudden commotion behind him, caused Shiro to turn towards the humans again.

This time find them awkwardly shuffling about to both clear the way, but still protect, the princess of the kingdom as she made her way toward the front.  She is a gentle presence Shiro would never hurt. And he could tell she was only coming to see what he was doing for herself. Maybe delicately make a plead for the cause of a timely matter she had to see to.

However before she could open her mouth, a loud cooing squawk rang through the air.

It captured Shiro’s attention instantly.

Causing him to turn sharply in the direction it came from.

He knew it was his mate calling out to him.

It was nothing pressing.  Shiro knew that. It was really just Lance trying to figure out where he was and how much longer Shiro was going to be. A simply check in that was only loud so Shiro could hear it throughout most of the kingdom.  And would get louder if Shiro didn’t answer back in a timely manner.

Shiro sounded back to Lance with a deep bellowing whoop.

Something that signaled his speedy return to Lance’s side.  Usually used in return to more distressed calls. But Lance will more than know Shiro isn’t using the sound to signal any sort of a danger.  Just his speed and impatient return to Lance’s side.

At the same time Shiro unfurled his wings from his back.  

Spreading them out to their full span and completely at the ready.  He wrapped his left claw around the collection of branches he had collected. Taking some pride in the gasp of amazement at the sight, before with one powerful beat of his wings he was in the air.  Hurriedly flying to the large mountain cave Lance and him called home.

It wasn’t a long flight home.

It was in the center of most of their territory.  At the furthest point Shiro could flay back in about fifteen minutes.

He landed heavily on the ledge of the cave.  

Knowing the rock was strong beneath him.  It had taking far harder landings from Shiro in the back past and still held.  And even harder ones from both Lance and Shiro in the eagerness of their early days of a mated pair.  It wasn’t going to fall any time soon, Shiro was sure. He still always did check for cracks in the rock weekly.

Well now it was more like daily.

And Lance checked as well.

A series of happily chirps greeted Shiro as he entered.

He turned to see the sapphire colored scales of his mate, Lance, where he had been Shiro left.  Still curled up in a hidden notch to the side of the cave. Laying with his head just slightly under the wing he was using to cover his body.  Just enough to see out the entrance to protect from any threats. But he pulled it out to greet Shiro properly in return.

Shiro chirped back as he entered, and brushed his head against Lance’s.  Giving him a gentle lick against his jaw, and another on his horns. Rumbling happily with Lance as the younger bopped his head under Shiro’s chin.

“ _ How is the little one?” _ Shiro asked warmly through their bond as mates.

“ _ Finally resting, for the moment.” _  Lance stated in a bemused huff, that sounded half annoyed, but really wasn’t.

Lance pulled back his wing to show Shiro the young hatchling in that had come into their care recently.  They were curled up tightly on their side by Lances front right leg, soundly sleeping with gentle content cooes.  Completely unaware of Shiro’s return, which he doesn’t really mind. The hatchling needed all the rest they could get.

Shiro cooed gently down as he moved to carefully lick the young hatchling right wing.

Which was half curled to their side. 

He was careful not to lick the regrowing skin of the wing of the tarnished and broken wing.  Or jostle it too much to wake and cause the little one pain. Though he knew he was already apologetically humming just in case, as he felt Lance lick at his shoulder in reassurance.  But Shiro didn’t care, he didn’t want to startle the little one.

They had already been through so much.

Lance and Shiro had heard their painted cries and squawks for weeks before they sorted out where they were coming from.  They both had flown around frantically, searching for the distress sounds. Hating that they were in their territory, when they had no hatchlings, and no other dragon was responding to it.  Only to find them in a hidden cavern of a terrible and corrupt witch. Both of them had destroyed the place and the witch, taking the young hatchling back to the safety of their home to treat and care for it.

The hatchling had already lost their front right leg like Shiro.  Which was not a terrible thing, the hatchling had Shiro to more than learn from him, so it won't heed anything in their development.

But their right wing had been mangled and damage so much.

Lance and Shiro had both feared the little one would have to lose it too.  Therefore never being able to fly. 

Yet they hadn’t wished to give up on the possibility that the wounds would heal.  The hatchling was young, still very much the size of the domestic dog. They had years to still grow into the towering sizes of Lance and Shiro.  The possibility the wing would start to grow back and recover was high enough. Hatchlings hurt their wings all the time when learning to fly, their wings could fix themselves from a range of injuries.

But there was still a lot of damage to heal. 

So much so that at times, Shiro desperately wanted to fly the young one to the healers in the castle of the kingdom.  Have them help. 

Yet the hatchling was still cautious of Lance’s and Shiro’s human forms.  They did not fear them outright anymore. But that was because they made the right sounds and shifted back to dragons before them.  

Maybe in a months time.

“ _ You missed them, they were blowing smoke earlier before they got tired and went to sleep.” _  Lance stated as he bumped his head against Shiro.  “ _ Hot smoke too.  Their embers are starting to spark up very well.” _

_ “I am happy to hear as such.” _ Shiro returned lovingly.

“ _ I know you are.” _ Lance said with a playful huff, before he turned attention the branches in Shiro’s claws.  Moving his tail to brush against the leaves. “ _ What did you get this time?” _

“ _ Oaks, mostly, but some pine and maple.” _ Shiro informed as he pulled away from the hatchling to look at small mound of woods and branches he had collected for their nest.  “ _ We should have plenty now for a nest.  I’ll make a new one then go hunting.” _

“ _ I want to hunt!” _ Lance complained with a huge puff of smoke from his nostrils. 

Shiro shook his head through the cloud of it.  Throwing his displeasure at the action at Lance through the bond. Only to get the similar displeasure of being cooped up all day with a little one, thrown back at him.  Shiro hummed pleasantly back.

Mostly because Lance can’t hide how much he didn’t mind actually spending time alone with the little one.

The two had taken well to each other.

Besides, Lance was the better hunter out of the two of them. 

He could spot a rabbit from miles above and swoop down to catches it before it went in its burrow.  Plus he was very good and weaving through the trees of the forest for a deer or elk. Meaning he didn’t have to take some farmer’s livestock for dinner.

“ _ Fine,” _  Shiro rumbled back playfully as he moved towards their old ashen nest.  “ _ The fire will likely wake the little one anyway.  And I will employ their help with smoking the nest, since they are sparking now.   You can hunt then.” _

Lance gave a happy trill at the words.

Shiro shook his head slightly at his mate, and went about building the nest structure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to do more with this. Because I've imagined beyond. Where basically Shiro and Lance to go to the kingdom to get a healer. Who is, surprise, Allura. I am tore between like three ways of that happening. One being Lance and Shiro both go in Dragon from for their baby to be healed. Another being Lance or Shiro (probably Shiro) going to the kingdom to ask for Allura's help healing his son, and she agrees, and he takes her and an escort party to the cave, which has everyone shocked cause Lance his there in his dragon form. Or the third is one of them kind of steals Allura to help because well their baby needs help okay.
> 
> But no one be surprised when this doesn't happen.
> 
> Also baby Kuron doesn't have a name, because dragons wait until their young can "speak" them before giving them names. (Cause it's my AU and dragons can also speak human languages to each other, and don't need a mate bond to do it either, that's just a deeper connection. But they also communicate with sounds, so it's no issue.) I don't know.


	3. All the Stars in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh can I see the betrothal necklace you plan to give him?” She asked excitedly and expectedly.
> 
> And Shiro’s heart just sank.
> 
> Because he didn’t have that! Was he supposed to have that?! He didn’t know he was suppose to make something for Lance. People in the Air Nomads just _asked_ each other, and kind just got married to each other. He thought he would be good like that. And he was sure that’s how people in other nations became engaged. He never really paid that _close_ attention to things.
> 
> No one told Shiro he needed to do anything other that ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rose7800](https://rose7800.tumblr.com/) ask for:  
>  ** _Hi! I love all your Shance fics! If it's not too late, could you do a Last Airbender AU where Lance is a Northern Waterbender and Shiro is trying to make a betrothal necklace for him?_**
> 
> Thank you so much! Also I love this prompt! There is very little Lance actually in the fic...but you'll see why. Also not in the ask, but I made Lance the Avatar, because I wanted to and I love that AU. Oh and Shiro is an airbender, because again, I love that idea.

Shiro didn’t think it would be _so_ _hard_ to ask Lance to marry him.

Okay, we’ll he pictured it being hard, but because of stuff that was to do with general nerves about find the right place and the right words.  Maybe a little fear of rejection. Not that he thought Lance would ever really tell him ‘no’, but  _ still _ .  Like normal people have all the time, just maybe ten times more...because well Lance is Lance, and amazing.

And totally also the  _ Avatar _ .

But that was something of a mostly minor thing in regards to Shiro asking for his hand.  

Well, minor in terms of the dynamics of their relationship.  It was just a fact of who Lance was, not the deciding name and title everyone else made it out to be.  And it was such a freeing thing for Lance.

Shiro had finally worked it all out.

They were visiting Lance’s home in the Northern Water Tribe. Taking some time off from keeping the peace in the words, about a good week.  So Lance could get some needed rest and see his family. And show Shiro all the things of his culture.

Which Shiro admittedly knew enough of already.  He was after all a well traveled airbender. Who had been to both North and South Poles and knew enough customs and ways of of life to get by.  But Lance was so excited about the idea of showing Shiro around his home. And after the month of political confrontations and stand offs they had face, well, Lance deserved to be humored.  

And Shiro worked out how to put the icing on the cake.

But then he had to go at tell Princess Allura his plan for the proposal.  

She beamed in excitement at the idea.  Eyes sparkling and smile bright. Offering to help where she could with any arrangements and things Shiro might need to make things happen.  Wanting to make everything perfect for her friends. 

And then she had to blow a big hole in things.

“Oh can I see the betrothal necklace you plan to give him?”  She asked excitedly and expectedly.

And Shiro’s heart just sank.

Because he didn’t have that!  Was he supposed to have that?!  He didn’t know he was suppose to make something for Lance.  People in the Air Nomads just  _ asked _ each other, and kind just got married to each other.  He thought he would be good like that. And he was sure that’s how people in other nations became engaged.  He never really paid that  _ close _ attention to things.

No one told Shiro he needed to do anything other that ask.  

Allura had frowned disapprovingly, but she didn’t blame him.  Rather helpfully pointing him in the right directions of some shops that would have more than things he needed.  And more than inform for Shiro of the process. 

Which had led Shiro to where he was now.

Alone in the room Lance and him shared in the Northern Water Tribe Palaces.  

Staring at the simple disk he bought with no idea what to even do.

It didn’t help that the shop owner of the place he bought it from glared at him when he decided on getting it.  That might have been because it was in the discount basket. And  _ everyone _ knows who Avatar Lance is dating by name and appearance.  So they probably that he was being cheap or picking something horrible.  

Because apparently it was made of blackened whale teeth.  Which was both apparently  _ very _ hard to carve (something Shiro had no skill in anyway), and just sort of a leftover piece no one really wanted.  No one used it to make anything really.

But there had been something about it that called to Shiro.

Shiro had been through enough with Lance to more than trust a pull to something.  Don’t question it, don’t trying to explain it, just accept.

It was how the meet in a way.

Shiro decides to rest in an inn, for no practically reason other than a feeling to stop.  Stop for the night and just relax with a good meal. Much to Keith's bemoaning. But a rain storm hit, and Lance seemed to wash up with Hunk at some point.  Were short just a coin for the night. Shiro was happy to cover, because it was the nice thing to do, but again there had been a pull that has Shiro grabbing a handful of coins before leaving the room.  

The rest was kind of history from there.

And, besides, it wasn’t like Shiro got everything out the discount basket.  

He bought a very nice silk ribbon that was the same color as Lances eyes.  And fine silver clasps for the pendant he would make, and for the back. As well as the finest quality tools he could get his hands on.  As well as lovely box to keep the necklace in when he presented it to Lance.

So he wasn’t being cheap or anything.

However, now Shiro had no idea what to carve.  

Allura had explained usually people did something that was important to them.  Others just did interesting designs, or a favorite animal of their betrothed. There wasn’t really a rule on what to crave, well aside form it the carving had to be done the one presenting the necklace.  But skill really had nothing to do with it. The effort put in was symbol enough of the love and dedication.

Which left Shiro with  _ no idea what to do. _

And the longer he had no idea what to do, the sooner Lance was going to return from his day out with Allura.

Maybe Shiro was in over his head.

Lance would totally understand if he didn’t really have anything.  

Air Nomads don’t really cling to things.  So culturally it made since for Shiro to give him nothing.  But the betrothal necklace was part of Lance’s culture. He no doubt grew up expecting one to surface at some point in his life. Either being presented to him, or him giving it to someone.  And Lance and Shiro were a relationship of two parts, that shared everything they had with each other. So…

But Lance would understand the effort Shiro tried to put in, even if he came out with nothing….right?

Shiro groaned and he flopped back against the floor.

Why was this so hard?!

Shiro would do anything to give Lance the stars in the sky any given day, yet a simple necklace felt like the more impossible task.

Wait…

The stars in the sky...

That’s a good idea.

Shiro pushed himself back up to sit up and grabbed a tool and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write Shiro actually asking, but I didn't like how it was turning out. So I got rid of it. But if anyone is wondering it happened under an aurora borealis and it was soft and sweet. And totally not what Shiro had originally, but Lance loved it so much. And he cared stars into the necklace, and filled it with like a white resin.


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life does not lose Death.
> 
> But Death always loses Life.
> 
> Life dies, and fades, and is born again in a new body and new soul. 
> 
> Leaving Death to wait for Life’s return to them. Left to wander around searching for Life so they can been together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for:  
>  ** _Shance prompt (if it's alright with you) where Shiro is the reincarnation of God of Life and Lance is the reincarnation of God of Death (also if it's alright can I stay anonymous? I am not able to use private messenger on mobile browser so yeah, thanks)_**
> 
> I really liked this idea, It was fun, even if I don't super like the why I ended it, it was how I planned to do it.

Life has a beginning and an end.

Death is eternal.  

Unlike Life, Death does not have a start and an end.  Death is never born. Nor does Death end and fade away.  Death is as they always have been, and how they will  _ always _ be.   _ Existing. _ Until there is no more time left.

Life does not lose Death.

But Death always loses Life.

Life dies, and fades, and is born again in a new body and new soul.  

Leaving Death to wait for Life’s return to them.  Left to wander around searching for Life so they can been together again.  

While Death merely...moves on to a new vessel.

Death’s new vessel’s name was Lance... _ is  _ Lance.

Lance was a real person before Lance was Death, and Death was Lance.  

With a family that loved him.  And a handful of friends that truly cared for him.  He wanted to travel as much as he could. Meet as many people as he could, and maybe fall in love with someone on a trip.   

He died... _ somehow _ .  

It is slightly fuzzy, but that’s how it always is for Death with a vessel.  Because they die...but they don’t die. That and without Life, Death is a shell of themselves and their vessel.  They don't know things they should, beyond being Death. Nor will they until they find Life again. So in the end it doesn’t really matter at all.  

Lance wonders about most the world after becoming Death.  

Not really knowing exactly why.

It seems like he is following a pull of something.  Something that leads him to every hospital, every farm, every animal shelter and breeder, and every flower shop, he can find.  Fruitless searching something he has no clue about. But he knows, somewhere deep, those are the places to check.

What Lance is looking for is usually there.

Natural places for Life to be doing something.

So he is left to just wander around.  Listlessly searching in a half knowledgeable daze.  Not really filled with any emotion about it. Just waiting for things to happen.  Because it will and he knows it will be like waking up from a dream.

Sometimes, Lance stays in a city for a while.

Like the one he was in currently. 

It is large and full of people, and animals, and things.  Bursting with activity and life at all times. Lance had been there for just over a year know.  He’s checked everyone hospital, animal shelter, vet, and florist shop in the place. Part of him knows he should move on, go to the next place.  Only it feel like there is no other place.

So he wonders around the city daily.  

Wandering and wandering.

And he always stops in front of small flower shop.

Staring at it.

_ Star Garden _ was the name of it.  It’s a tiny little place, crammed between a tourist shop and a popular restaurant.  Probably startrically placed in reality, and doing well for itself. Despite the fact that it looks like it's half starting to fall apart.  But there was always buckets overflowing with beautiful vibrant flowers.

“Are ever going to buy anything from my shop?” A voice suddenly asked.

Lance turned to the sound of the voice to see a man squatting in front a bucket of yellow flowers.  A relatively good looking man by Lance’s tastes. Square jawline, built and broad, with hair that looked soft...even with the weird white bang fluff he had going on.  A scar rested across his nose and soft smile on his lips.

Lance knows he’s never meet this man before.  

There had been a young woman with whitish hair that was very polite when Lance first came in.  And there as another man with a mullet. He was never very nice, and always demand Lance either buy something or get lost.

“I am not good with flowers.”  Lance stated simply.

“Okay, but to be fair to my shop, most of the flowers I sell out of pots only last a week.”  The man said as he moved to strand up and turned more towards Lance. He’s a few inches taller than Lance.  And he has a name tag that reads  _ ‘Shiro’ _ .  “That’s how bouquets kind of work.  It’s kind of the sad truth.”

Lance hummed absently as he shoved his hands in the pocket of his jacket.  Before he took a step towards Shiro and the buckets of flowers. He knows they will  start to wilt the moment he touches him. Because that’s just want they do now since he became Death.

“I don’t have a reason to buy flowers.”  Lance said after a small beat of silence.  

“Then why do you stop by everyday then?”  Shiro asked with a cute titled of his head. 

Lance shrugged in reply.

Shiro hummed at him with a slightly frown.  

“What?”  Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Usually people have some sort of answer, like fate...or Allura.”  Shiro said simply with something that looked a bit of a pout.. “Or they need to buy flowers.”  He paused before he snorted a bit. “Honestly, you could have said a unicorn told you to come every day, and it would be less weird than shrugging.”

“Well, in my defense, I think I only have like half brain cell functioning.”  Lance shoot back. “I feel like am wandering around in some kind of dream waiting to wake up.  And there’s just something about this place...that keeps pulling me back. But not like in a fate way.  If that makes sense?”

Shiro made a small face at the words.

One was clear that what Lance said made no real sense to him.  The smile after was just to be polite and kind to the weirdness.  Because he didn’t wanted to hurt Lance’s feelings.

“Like I said half a function brain cell.”  Lance tried to recover.

Shiro laughed lightly at the statement.  Nodding in agreement that, yes, Lance had said that and it was clearly very true.  

“Maybe give it a bit of a rest when you get home.”  Shiro said as he turned back to the bucket of yellow flowers.  “And since you  _ never _ buy anything, maybe I can interest you in a free sample to put in a vase or tall glass, whatever you have.”  Shiro continued as he reached down and pulled out a tall stem of a flower. “Make your dining table nice and pretty.  Maybe help convince you purchase something from my little shop.” Shiro held the flower out towards Lance with an encouraging look.  “Come on, take it. It’s going to wither and die anyway.”

“No, I reall--”

“Take it, please.”  Shiro insisted as he held the flower out further towards Lance.  “It’s not like it’s going to wilt immediately in your hand.”

Lance knew the flower would very much to that.  Okay well not instantly. But it would start to droop and loose color as it started to wilt away.  Once Lance reached the end of the street after saying his thanks and goodbyes, it would be brown and gone.  

Taking the flower was not an option. 

He needed to make up some excuse as to way.  Like severe allergies or a cat or a cat with severe allergies.   _ Something _ that was reasonable for turning down a simple flower when he comes to look at a flower shop everyday.  That way he wouldn’t have to touch the flower or anything.

Yet…

Lance takes his hand out of his pocket and takes the stem. 

Being mindful not to touch Shiro beyond a passing brush.  Humans are not like flowers, they won’t die at a touch from him.  But if Lance isn’t careful he’ll drain a little life energy. People usually get tired or fall suddenly ill.  And Lance wished to avoid that at all costs.

“Thank you, that is very kind of you.”  Lance said as he watched Shiro take his hand away.

Lance kept his gaze on the flower.  Watching the amount of wilt that takes all, as a judge of how much time he could truly linger before anyone would notices.  He could hear Shiro brush of his thanks and say something else. But he doesn’t listen, merely watches the flower.

Which surprisingly doesn’t wilt in Lance’s hold.

And then it’s like wake up from a dream.

The haze on his knowledge lifts. The world seemed a little brighter.  Feels a little warmer and softer. Even sounded a little louder, and moved with a familiar buzz, Lance hadn’t felt in a long long time.  Like there is a sort of breath and life to it all. 

Like it did whenever Death had Life.

That was why...

Quickly Lance looked up and Shiro.  

Real name Takashi Shirogane, age 26, born in February.  Yet time and cause of death is a little fuzzy, in the way Life’s always was for Death.  As the universe intended it to be. There had to be order. Life had to end, and Death needed not to stand in the way of that.

Finding the other’s gray eyes wide.

Like his mind had just be flooded with all things Life knew and felt.

Gently Lance reached out to rest a hand of Shiro’s arm.  Finding it warm and pleasant, under his touch, like it always was.  He smiled softly as he carefully guided Shiro to a small bench in the front of the shop to sit down.  Life always takes a moment to come back to him when he meets them again. 

Because it’s not just like a haze being lifted.  

Life is born again.  They never have any lingering sense of knowledge like Death does when they take a new vessel.  Rather it is like a sort of bloom opening, and things fall into place. It has always been there, but hidden away.  And meeting Death well...it kick starts it all. But it still takes a moment or two work through the initial burst.

“Hello again, my love.”  Lance said once Shiro looked up at him again.

And he could feel his heart start to beat again at the smile he received in return.


	5. The Boys in the Dinner Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Careful, brother, your head already gets hit enough every game.” The voice of Kuro, Shiro’s younger twin brother said in a teasing tone. And he laughed loudly as Shiro growled at the words. “Hey, I am just looking out for you. You’re going to need all the brain function you can get for your rocket science degree.”
> 
> “It’s _atroscience._ ” Shiro corrected, head still on the table.
> 
> Kuro chuckled lightly at the comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [metalotaku-da](https://metalotaku-da.tumblr.com/) asked for  
>  ** _Qb shiro, geeky nerd Lance, biker kuro. College._**
> 
> This was admittedly harder to do than I expected. I wrote with a gen sort of pairing in mind, since I wasn't give a ship exactly. But I suppose it could be read in whatever way you wish. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Oh, oh okay, I think I get it!”  Shiro said excited as he looked at his notebook.  

His pencil at the ready as he started at the work on the page.  He moved to start for second before hesitating a fraction of a second later with a look of puzzlement on his face.  And each time his confidence deflating more and more. Until…

”No, no I don’t have it.”  He groaned miserably as he dropped his head down on the table.

“Careful, brother, your head already gets hit enough every game.”  The voice of Kuro, Shiro’s  _ younger _ twin brother said in a teasing tone.  And he laughed loudly as Shiro growled at the words.  “Hey, I am just looking out for you. You’re going to need all the brain function you can get for your rocket science degree.”

“It’s _ atroscience. _ ”  Shiro corrected, head still on the table.

Kuro chuckled lightly at the comeback.  Causing Shiro to lift his head just enough to glare at his brother on the other side of the booth.  Which only made Kuro chuckle more as he slouched back as he took a drink from his shake. Sticking his tongue out behind the straw as Shiro continued to look at him.

Before Shiro kicked his brother’s shin.

A gentle chuckle beside Shiro cut off Kuro before he could curse and retaliate.  Shiro turned to the sound to find Lance half rolling his eyes behind the frames of his glasses.  Shaking his head at them, in the oversized Star Wars hoodie Shiro and Kuro had gotten him when they visited Japan like three years ago.

“Play nice you two.”  Lance huffed lightly, as he moved to reach for Shiro’s notebook.  To place it more in the middle of Shiro and him. “We’re in public. And Kuro’s already getting us a few stares as it is.”  Kuro gasped loudly like he took a offense to comment. “What you look like Biker extra from a movie set?”

Shiro chuckled as Kuro grumbled into his shake.  Stating all he was doing was wearing a moto jacket, his nice one with no patches.  And like ripped black jean with a white shirt and combat boots. He looked biker inspired not...full on biker.  Not mention he was sipping a cookie dough milkshake, he was like no level of threatening about it. 

Lance shook his head beside Shiro before he turned to look at the notebook.

“Okay, why don’t you tell me what your not getting?”  Lance asked softly.

“All of it.”  Shiro explained dramatically as he flopped against the table.

“And that is why I took Japanese for my language credit.  Easy A.” Kuro stated with a hum.

“Which is totally cheating.”  Shiro countered back with a sharp glare and pointed finger.

“How?”

“We’re  _ Japanese _ , Ryou.  It was literally our first language, and we lived in Japan for like five years.  You can’t take a class for a language you already know. That’s cheating and a waste of like everyone’s time.”

Kuro rolled his eyes as he shrugged.

But he doesn’t say anything back.  They’ve have this argument like once a week since Shiro started taking Spanish 1.  Because Shiro didn’t want easy, despite...well like  _ everyone _ in the athletics department wanting him to take easy courses.  Can’t have the school's star quarterback flunking out of any sort of class.

Shiro doesn’t care though.  He figured Spanish should be enough of a challenge to not feel like a walk in the park.  As well as have the Athletics Department relaxing because that was standard and easy. 

“Plus, he wouldn't have the best Spanish tutor in the whole universe.”  Lance stated proudly.

“Shiro corrected your spelling like ten minutes ago.”  Kuro pointed out lazily.

Lance gasped in dramatic fashion at the words.  Like how dare Kuro say something like that to his face.  “It’s was a common mistake native speakers make all the time.”  Lance returned with a pointed huff. 

“Yeah, Kuro.”  Shiro said supportively.

“Fine then,”  Kuro said as he turned back to his own notebook.  “I won’t proof either of your papers for grammatical errors next time you ask.”

“You won’t dare!”  Lance hissed.

Kuro hummed thoughtfully.

In a way, Shiro knows is a lie.  Well at least for towards Lance. Kuro can never really tell Lance no.  Nor would he ever willingly let Lance turn in a paper that without at least a friendly glance over and proof.  He wanted Lance to have the best shot at a good grade. With Shiro...he would probably follow through until Shiro was begging and offering to do some chores for a week.  And even then he would still probably resist.

“Help me with Spanish please.”  Shiro pleased lightly and dramatically.  Pulling Lance’s attention from his brother.  “Please, I’ll owe you forever and ever.”

“You already owe me forever, so I’ll take the additional ever.”  Lance said with a warm smile.

Before he launched into explaining conjugations for Shiro again.  As well as when and how to use each one correctly, with a few helpful examples.  Then carefully walked to Shiro through a set of his units vocab words. Then Shiro had a go with Lance watching closely to make sure he was getting the hang of it.

Kuro would interject a comment here and there.  But also started work on his own homework and study he needed to for his classes.

“Hey, you’re coming to the game next week right Lance?”  Kuro asked once he finished the work he needed to get done...or he was just bored of doing.  “You’re not leaving me to cheer my idiot smart brother alone again are you.”

“Keith, Matt, and Hunk went where there with you last time.”  Shiro shot back.

“They’re not as fun.”  Kuro returned.

“Yeah, I’ll be there, so you can relax, Kuro.”  Lance stated as turned his attention to the plate of fries in the middle of their table.  “I cleared the whole day. Especially since we lost last game, and Shiro took that nasty hit.  Because apparently I am a good luck charm or something.”

“Well more like a pre-game ritual,”  Kuro huffed playfully, and Lance laughed.  “Shiro is a superstitious maniac on game day.  You know I can’t do laundry the day before, on, or after game day.  And Shiro has to eat a hard boiled egg for breakfast, as well as shine his helmet while--” 

“No, Kuro,  _ shut up _ , you loser.  Lance, don’t listen to him, you the best good luck charm anyone could ask for.”  Shiro said as he glanced up from his work.

Lance laughed lightly in reply.  “Oh, I know.” Lance said smugly.

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the words.

He turned back quickly to his Spanish homework.  He ignored the way Kuro chuckled knowingly at the action.  Or mostly he ignored Kuro. Shiro did after all kick his brother in the shin again.

And Kuro returned the action quickly.

Lance just rolled his eyes on them as he proceeded to pick at the fries.


	6. Oops...I Mess Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I messed up, Lance." Shiro stated miserably as he flopped back onto the hotel bed. Frowning at the video of his husband on his phone as he did so.
> 
> " _Oh,_ " Lance returned easily on the other side of the call. " _How did you mess up?_ "
> 
> He barely spared Shiro a glance up from the paperwork he had in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On twitter the other day I posted an idea of ,[a Shance AU where Shiro is a Celebrity and Lance is not, and their married. Shiro also keeps Lance very very secret.](https://twitter.com/putyourpinz_on/status/1164684311674707969)
> 
> I loved it so much a wrote a little dabble because I loved the idea so much I couldn't base it up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

"I messed up, Lance." Shiro stated miserably as he flopped back onto the hotel bed.  Frowning at the video of his husband on his phone as he did so.

" _ Oh, _ " Lance returned easily on the other side of the call. " _ How did you mess up?" _

He barely spared Shiro a glance up from the paperwork he had in front of him.  

Not Shiro really cared too much.

It was all likely, inventory records or some sort of necessary finance stuff Lance needed to do for his business if Shiro had to guess.  Shiro knew he had been complaining that he was a little behind on somethings for it before Shiro left for the airport a day or so back. And Lance liked working on that stuff when Shiro was a way because he could have the whole dining room table to himself.  Nor did he have to feel bad working late into the night if he so decided.

But Shiro knew he had Lance's full attention.

Lance wouldn't have asked to call if he  _ wasn't  _ at a point where he could multitask well enough.  And he already had his phone resting to frame him perfectly as he worked.  He  _ wanted _ to talk to Shiro.

Which made Shiro feel just...marginally better about things.

"I slipped up." Shiro answer as he rolled onto his side.  Carefully resting his phone on the pillows next to him. "I slipped up bad, Lance.  I was so tired I didn't even think...and I just...slipped up and it came out."

Lance raised an eyebrow as he looked up in the video feed.  " _ Takashi, what happened?" _   Lance asked cautiously.  

In the way he always did when he was judging a situation.  

Because while Lance did love drama and has a flare for it from time to time, Shiro was one  _ to be _ dramatic.  Sometimes blowing things out of proportion unnecessarily.  Usually because he was  _ overthinking _ or just not in the right mind frame.  And Lance needed to figure out where he was.

It had been a long day. 

Shiro was tired.

Lance knew the toll it had on Shiro

He has every reason to question if Shiro is flipping out over something seriously bad...or just an ultimately meaningless slip up they will blow over in a day or two.

If only he knew…

Shiro groaned and rolled over into the pillows under his head.

" _ Kashi, babe, that's not an answer to the question."  _ Lance chuckled out on the other side. " _ Use your words." _   He added in a light scolding tone.

Which meant he was leaning towards it being something not  _ terrible _ .  

And yeah…Shiro will admit it was not something career ending.  

In like the eyes of  _ anything _ . 

It’s nowhere close to even being that field.

But…

But…

"I said you were in the movie and we kissed on screen." Shiro admitted quickly as he pulled his face out of the pillow.  Turning and dropping back to look at his phone with a deep frown. "I didn't think and I told the whole world I kissed you in a huge summer blockbuster.  Like an fucking idiot." 

Lance stared at Shiro through the phone.

Blinking behind his "trendy" bold oversize glasses frame he has since he was fifteen.  A blank sort of expression on his face as he soaked everything in. Processes what Shiro had just told him, and what it means for...well  _ everything.   _ Slowly he put the pen in his hand down, and…

Started laughing.

"Lance, this is serious!"  Shiro sheepishly snapped.

The statement only seems to speer Lance on some more.  

He laughed harder.  Curling in on himself, as he moved go cradle his sides.  In turn causing him to lean over the paperwork before him.  And at some point he banged a knee on the table, knocking his phone of a bit as he laughed out a curse.

"Lance~!"  Shiro called miserably.

He knew Lance's reaction was nothing mean.  Something more to tell him he was way out in the left field of overreacting.  Things were not as bad as he was making things out to be.

Yet, Lance doesn't know the minefield of Celebrity Status like Shiro.

The story will be out by at the latest noon tomorrow, and it will spread like wildfire everywhere.  Everyone would be doing everything to get their hands on the information. Especially with how closely guarded of a secret Shiro kept Lance.  How hidden and mysterious the other was to the masses. Shiro's slip up was what so many dreamed of having in the grasp.

Lance’s days of carefully crafted normalcy were numbered now.

It was all going to go down the drain.

His freelance business that he had worked so hard to build up...

Gone.

His ability to walk the streets and run errands as a nameless no one…

Gone.

Everything Shiro has worked so hard to keep a careful protective bubble around.  For Lance sake and sanity, as well as his own...

All gone.

And it was all Shiro's fault.

He groaned and ducked back to hide his face back in his pillow.

" _ Takashi, that's...really not that bad." _   Lance said as he seemed to ease from his laughing after a moment. " _ The world is not going to end because you told someone that." _

"Lance…"  Shiro tried.  “You don’t get it.”

His husband hummed doubtfully at the words on the other side.  

Something that was maybe a little fair. 

" _ Did you say specifically when you kissed me in the movie?"   _ Lance asked suddenly.

The question make Shiro lift his head and turn to look at his phone.  Lance had moved his own closer, and was leaning more into the frame of his camera with a warm expression.  Almost like he half knew the answer...because well...spoilers and stuff.

"No."  Shiro said softly.

" _ Then we're fine." _   Lance cheerily stated with a wave of his hand.

"Lance--"

" _ Amór, you kiss like three or four different people in the movie , if I remember correctly.  Most of which are in heavy prosthetics." _   Lance sighed out playfully as he shook his head and smiled.  " _ Given the way you do everything to keep information about me and pictures of me under lock and key.  To protect me from the craziness of the media driven world, no one is going to think I'm the normal dude you kissed in a small scene." _

"But…"

" _ Everyone is going to think I'm buried under prosthetics so I am unrecognizable." _   Lance continued easily.  " _ It's going to be fine." _

"Someone could recognize you from the movie."  Shiro countered with a frown.

Lance rolled his eyes at the statement.

" _ We live in LA, Kashi."  _ Lance huffed.  " _ Saying I dabble in acting from time to time is not weird if anyone asks.  Not to mention there is the lie that I just look like that person from that movie." _

Lance was…

Making something of a point.

Something that was not uncommon.  

Lance was very good at pulling Shiro back to see the bigger picture.  Making him look away from the scope of the issue at hand to see the whole landscape of it.  It was one of the reason's Shiro married him in the first place. He could so easily help Shiro see reason when he got bogged down in things without making him feel dumb.

His worry lifted and eased away almost instantly at the realization.

"I guess you're right."  Shiro said as he smiled.

" _ Of course I am." _   Lance grinned out knowingly.  " _ It still would have come out anyway.  One of the late night talk show hosts who know me would have said something.  Now it's already out. And I bet you twenty dollars all the curious fans are going to go buy tickets the moment the news breaks.  Meaning the movie is going to be  _ more _ of a hit." _

"Just twenty dollars?"  Shiro asked playfully.

" _ Not everyone's paycheck has as many zeroes as yours."   _ Lance returned smartly.

"You say that, but your business kept us afloat for a while before I got my big break." Shiro return.

" _ Kept us afloat in a tiny apartment." _   Lance corrected.

But there was a nostalgia sort of smile on his face.

Shiro could feel himself mirroring it.  

Not because he missed the apartment.  No, it was far from being a great place.  And it was too tiny for the both of them to full exist in.  Honestly it was amazing they lived there so long and managed to stay together very well.

Rather he was smiling at the memories from younger times.  When they were still dating and all the shenanigans they got up to.  And all the silly improve shows and minor productions the went to. When they could both do something without a worry of Shiro being spotted and swarmed by fans or paparazzi.

They could just be Lance and Shiro.

"I miss you."  Shiro said with a small frown.

" _ I know.  I miss you too."   _ Lance returned on the other side of the video call.  " _ Just a two more days and then you'll be back." _

"Yeah."

" _ And you can kiss me all you like, you fucking idiot _ ."  Lance said.

Shiro stuck his tongue out at Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about this. 
> 
> Just that Lance runs a freelancing business (what it is, you can decide). They were together before Shiro got his big break and becoming hugely popular. Shiro from the start always kept his personal life very private, people know the bare minimum about him. Like the fact that he is married, and super in love with his husband that is a complete mystery. Close friends do the same thing for Lance. 
> 
> I might write more for this idea. Like a sort of 5+1 format, because I love the idea of Lance sneaking into social media posts, and like the one time Shiro revealed who he was. But who knows. 
> 
> I really just wanted to write and post this. So I hope you enjoyed.


	7. The 5 Times Shiro Expertly Hid His Husband, and the 1 Time He Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 Times Shiro Expertly Hid His Husband, and the 1 Time He Didn't
> 
> Told through Social Media posts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of the last chapter, so more Celebrity!Shiro and his normal husband, Lance. I wanted to write it through the scope of social media.
> 
> Big shout out to [#KlanceIsReal by noahfense ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033845/chapters/42613511)for the inspiration to write a story like this. I also used it guide for how to format the tweets for this fic. noahfense does all types of social media (youtube, tumble, and twitter), and does it so beautifully and amazingly, but I just focused on twitter. So thank you so much noahfense for writing this fic, because it was a huge inspiration that pushed me to write in this style. And everyone should check it out, it's one of my favorite.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

1

\--

The picture has bright sunlight that pours over large bed in the center of a modern and simply styled bedroom.  Obviously taken in the early lit hours of the morning. The light is softened by sheer white curtains that hang to the right of the image.  But there is still a visible outline from the large window in the light as it falls over the bed that isn’t made. Cascading over the lumps and bumps of the messy bed, and a bit over a cushioned looking bench, that had a few bits of tossed clothes on it.  A few pairs of shoes were clearly kicked off around and under it.

The left side of the bed is vacant looking.  The plush light grey comforter and light blue sheets pushed towards the end like someone had crawled out of the bed.  The right still looks very occupied by a body tightly snuggled on their side under the covers. Only thing visible, is the small visual of a tan hand flopped out limply in the unmade side.  It hard to tell if they are awake and just lying in bed, or still asleep.

A huge fluffy black cat lounges on the left side of the bed.  It’s head raised and looking towards person taking the photo. The tip of their tail raised a bit, caught in the motion of a small flick, but their body and white socked paws are relaxed as they laid there.  Towards the head of the bed, there is another cat, grayish in fur color, sitting by the hand, facing the direction of the body it was connected to. Paw raised to their mouth, in the middle of licking it to clean themselves.

To the left there is a mirror and an open down to something.  In it the visual of the person taking the photo is visible. Dressed in what looked like loose fitting workout clothes, face hidden behind his phone, and a bit fuzzy from a distance, it is still clearly person who made the post. 

* * *

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace

This is me digitally wishing my husband a soft and sleep “happy two year    
anniversary, babe” since I can’t be there to do it physically and due to timezones    
and scheduling can’t make a timed call. I tired but…:’(   
Happy Anniversary my sun and stars!

7:36am • Sept 16, 20XX • Twitter for iPhone

843 Retweets  4.6K Likes

 

**Mandi here, Mandi there, M...** @mandithebandit   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Holy fuck!  Takashi Shirogane is MARRIED?!  When the fuck did that happen?!

**Jun Man** @Junthemanman  
_Replying to @mandithebandit and @shirogonetospace_

Literally like 2 years ago today...duh.

 

**Cas** @cassiehat52   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Awe, so sweet, happy anniversary guys.

 

**Shiro’s top fan** @thatbitch_corn   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Holy crap, I just saw the arm of someone in the bed.  I literally thought Shiro was    
just posting a picture of two cats.

**Coolest stan ever!** @cooleststan45  
_Replying to @thatbitch_corn and @shirogonetospace_ _  
_ Yo me too!

 **Mateo** @lordmateoheyoh  
_Replying to @thatbith_corn and @shiroganetospace_

Retweet if you thought Shiro was just posting pictures of his cat.

 

**Matt** @matt_on_the_attack   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

What a way to reveal to the word that you’re taken.

 

**Holy F*ck Batman** @RobinManson   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Damn, how is Shiro both so hot and so cute at the same time!

 

**Dickie Dickerson** @dicksfordays   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Happy Anniversary to the two of you.

 

**The Witching Hour** @witch_hannah  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

I have both respect and hatred for the dude that manage to score Shiro before   
he made it big last year.  Like way to go man, but also fuck you!

**You’re a Wizard Harry** @harry_thewizard  
_ Replying to @witch_hannah and @Shirogonetospace _

I know right!  It’s a shame.

 

**Get the Dee** @Georgethefan  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Proof Takashi Shirogane is a freaking cinnamon roll

 

**Load more replies**

* * *

* * *

2

\--

The video starts Shiro smiling at the camera widely as he plopped down on what looked like a nice couch.  A black cat seemed to be laying on the couch head behind his head lazily. They moved to sniff at the side of his head, tickling Shiro with their nose, judging by the small but warm chuckle he let out 

“Hello my sweet girl, Kira.”  Shiro said softly as he turned towards the cat, that audibly purred at the acknowledgement, and flicked her tail.  “You’re doing perfect, just like that, thank you.” Shiro continued with a smile before he turned back towards the camera.  “And everyone one watching this...wherever, I guess, be sure to tune in to--”

A door somewhere in the house suddenly burst open with a loud sound.

It cause Shiro to jump a bit in the video in the suddenness.  But he doesn’t seem to be alarmed by it in any way, as he turned to look in the direction of it.  His face getting bathed in natural light, before it disappeared again with the sound of the door clicking shut.  Followed by the sound of someone putting what sounded like plastic bags down.

“Kashi!”  A male voice called out loudly,  “It’s official, we’re splitting up.”

“Wha--”  Shiro said looking confused at the word.  His brows pulling together as he sat up a bit more on the couch.

There is a rustling in what sounded like plastic.

“According to  _ inTouch _ , it’s official, we’ve split up and I am telling all.”  The male voice suddenly declared dramatically off camera.  A huge smile grows on Shiro’s face as he shook his head to where he was looking off screen.  “It’s very sad and hard, but I must. You’re a big meanie corrupted by your fame and money. I can’t take the constant  _ partying _ anymore.  I am taking the cats and the house in our messy divorce.  Leaving you homeless and sad.”

“Wow you’re a real dick.”  Shiro said with a light chuckle.

“It’s okay, you can stay at the apartment of your secret lover, that  _ Star _ is covering.”  The male voice teased back.

“At least Rapheal loves me still.”  Shiro returned dramatically as he fell backwards onto the couch.  The camera goes dark as it was dropped down into Shiro’s chest, before it lifts slightly, but not enough to show Shiro’s face.

Laughter rings through the air loudly.  Shortly followed by Shiro joining in after a few seconds.

“Alright, I’ve got to put the groceries away.”  The male voice says with a chuckle before there is a rustling of bags.

A few moments passed before Shiro lifts the camera again to show his face again.  He smiles widely and happily shaking his head. He turns to look at cat still behind him, that had taken to laying back down, for a brief second before he turned back to the camera.  

“Well that’s another take that didn’t work out.”  He said with a slight pout.  

Then the video stopped.

* * *

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace

This blooper brought you by my husband and his dramatics.

3:13pm • Nov 12, 20XX • Twitter for iPhone

1.3K Retweets  9.7K Likes

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @shirogonetospace_

Also, I helped him put away the groceries after this.

 

**Banana Bear** @banana_fana-fana  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

OMG THIS IS ADORABLE!!!!!!  THEY ARE SO CUTE!

 

**Shiro’s #1 fanboy** @manny_john89  
_ Replying to @shirogoentospace _

Dude, for a second I thought they were actually splitting.  I panicked, but that was so    
cute.  And Shiro’s husband sounds lowkey hot.

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @manny_john89_

He does more often than you might think, I should be use to it, but he still manages  
to get me from time to time.

**Shiro’s #1 fanboy** @manny_john89  
_ Replying to @shirogoentospace _

Agohdpfigbsiufg!  I’ve been blessed by the gods!

 

**Cat stan** @cats_cats_cats-cats  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Kira looks lovely and soft.  10/10 good cat.

 

**Shiro’s Mystory Husband** @Shiromystoryhusband  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Time for make up sex y’all

**Man Man** @grbrgoblin  
_ Replying to @Shiromystoryhusband and @shirogonetospace _

Amen!

 

**Shiro’s top fan** @thatbitch_corn   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

This is so cute!

 

**Cinnamon Roll Finder** @cinnamon-roll-finder   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _   
Proof of Shiro’s cinnamon roll #16

 

**V** @veronica-the-mc  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Wow, just wow.

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @veronica-the-mc_

Wow, indeed.

 

**You’re a Wizard Harry** @harry_thewizard  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Fuck, they are such a cute couple, it’s not fair

 

**Load more replies**

* * *

3

\--

In the center of the photo, Shiro is smiling brightly at his phone.  His hair and facial features had a soft yellow grow to them from the lights.  He was wearing a simple white t-shirt. A pair of sunglasses was pushed on top of his head, causing some of his white forelock to be pushed back.  Though most seemed to have fallen back into place one his forehead. His left arm was extended out to obviously be taking the selfie photo.

To his left was one of his cats.  The huge fluffy black one with white socks on her paws, named Kira.  She seemed to be stepping onto Shiro’s shoulder. Pushing herself against the side of his head.  Her bright green eyes focused on something that is just out of view of the camera. In the same direction, but not on exactly the same eyeline of it.

On Shiro’s right, there was a man with tan skin dressed in a blue sleeved baseball shirt.  There wasn’t much other detail. Most of his face was blocked out by a digital sticker of the cat emoji with it’s tongue out.  The top of his head seemed to Kira’s tail swishing around it, blocking him out. And he was holding up a second cat in front of him.

The cat in question was silvery sort of fur color, Shiro’s other cat Zulie.  They had their legs held out straight from the hold, and seemed to have been caught mid-meow.  Their bright blue eyes were fixed on something just above the camera. Likely a similar things Kira was looking at.  Only the angle was way off for Zulie because they were lower.

However the silveriness of Zulie’s fur doesn’t completely hide the gold band one of the man’s fingers.

* * *

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace

In honor of  **#nationalcatday** here is a picture of our little family.     
And yeah...I married a cat, and these are our cat children.

1:30pm • Oct 29, 20XX • Twitter for iPhone

2.3K Retweets  12.8K Likes

 

**nat.** @nat_trap_1992   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

SO CUTE!!!!!!!!

 

**It’s the bitching hour** @sara_the_witch93   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Tell me the secret to making your cats look at the camera for selfies now!   
I need that witchcraft in my life.

**The cat whisper** @Whispertomycats  
_Replying to @sara_the_witch93 and @shirogonetospace_

Research shows dark arts and fuckton cat nip.

**It’s the bitching hour** @sara_the_witch93  
_Replying to @Whispertomycats and @shirogonetospace_

Well, if I must dabble...I must dabble.

 

**Chef Hunk** @chefHunk   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Dude, I send me a copy of this pic please. (the original please!)  I need to update the   
pic of you two on my fridge.

**‘Princess’ Allura** @alluring.Allura  
_ Replying to @chefHunk and @shirogonetospace _

Oh me as well please.  

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @chefHunk and @alluring.Allura_

Hubs just sent it out to you, and printed out like three copies.  
He loves you guys too much.

 

**Cas** @cassiehat52   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

ADORABLE!!!!  OFF THE CHARTS!!!

 

**Keith Kogane** @keith.kogane  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Kosmo is better.

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @keith.kogane_

Don’t go comparing apples and oranges, the internet will eat you.

**Keith Kogane** @keith.kogane  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Whatever. You just know Komso is better.

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @keith.kogane_

Kosmo is terrified of Kira

**Read more of Thread**

 

**Shiro’s Mystory Husband** @Shiromystoryhusband  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

I is cat

 

**Shiro stans** @mac-boy-360  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

So cute!

 

**MIZU ****Commissions CL...** @mizu_art_dart   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Fuck, this is so CUTE.  

**Shiro’s #1 fanboy** @manny_john89  
_Replying to @mizu_art_dart and @shirogonetospace_

THE CUTEST!!!!!!

 

**Load more replies**

* * *

* * *

4

\--

The video starts again with Shiro’s taking up most of the view of the camera.  A worn leather couch seemed to be barely visible behind him. He was slouched against awkwardly and the camera was close to this face.  Nothing about it is a glamorous angle in the least. 

It’s more like he was trying to hide the fact that he was filming, but not too much.

Behind him there is the sound of three voices arguing about something in Spanish. It is loud and heated in sound, but no one it actually sounds mean or pointed.  It’s just a heated debate between the parties somewhere not too far away from Shiro. Drowning out the sound of the television or radio that is the background. Someone chuckled deeply off the view of the camera.

Shiro awkwardly looks around.  He makes a small face from time to time, mostly when a certain male voice talks.  But he doesn’t look like he  _ completely _ understands what is being said.  Or just not in the rapid heated manner it was being said in.

“Tío Shiro, what are you doing?”  A childish voice asked.

Some light on Shiro’s face gets blocked.  And there is the sounds of shifting fabrics as someone moved in close to one side of Shiro to see what he was looking at.  A bit of hair blocked the camera, before Shiro grunted slightly with a small jar of the camera as someone flopped down by his shoulder.  But they are still out of view of his camera.

“What is it?”  another voice asked.

The same thing happens on the other side of Shiro at the same time.

“Nothing,”  Shiro lied easily.

“No, something.”  The first childish voice said, before Shiro held up a metal finger to his lips in a shushing moment.  It earned a childish giggle before a following whisper. “You looking at your camera.”

“Are you making funny faces?” the second voice asked in a whisper too.

“Oh no, you’ve caught me.” Shiro whispered.

He stuck his tongue out camera and crossed his arms.  Two sets of loud snickering giggles before the video stopped.

* * *

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace

This is what it’s like when we visit the hubs familia.  We’ve been here like 6 hours and husband   
and his sibs already debating something.

8:49pm • April 15, 20XX • Twitter for iPhone

1.7K Retweets  9.1K Likes

 

**Junebug** @juniebug.bean   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Tio Shiro!  Tio Shiro! I am fucking dying

 

**Got the D-man** @dapperfisho19   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Fuck, Shiro is so hot!

**Hot Boy! Hot Boy!** @shiros_queen76  
_Replying to @dapperfisho19 and @shirogonetospace_

Yes!  Even in the most unflattering position

**Hella Bad 3.0** @Kingshiro_myhero  
_Replying to @dapperfisho19 and @shirogoentospace_

Yah, how the fuck!

 

**Poison Ivy** @Harley-bite-me   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

This video cleared my skin, watered my crops, and cured my depression.   
So pure!  So sweet! How do people hate Shiro?!

 

**Jo** @super_power_fangirl  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

In case anyone is wondering, the people are arguing about what is the official   
sport of mermaids.

**Leo** @leo_el_leon24  
_ Replying to @super_power_fangirl and @shirogonetospace _

It’s true.

**FreeLance** @Freelance_Lance  
_Replying to @super_power_fangirl and @shirogonetospace_

It’s totally extreme shell-frisbee. And everyone can fight me!

**Shiro stan** @purpleslurpie88  
_Replying to @super_power_fangirl and @shirogonetospace_

Wait!  REALLY!?

 

**Shiro’s Mystory Husband** @shirosmystoryhusband   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Everyone can fight me I am right.

 

**V** @veronica-the-mc  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Holy fuck!

**FreeLance** @Freelance_Lance  
_Replying to @veronica-the-me_

Fight me, V!

 

**Banana Bear** @banana_fana-fana

_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

-die in the corner from this cute shit-

 

**Load more replies**

* * *

* * *

5

\--

The video starts with loud applause as the camera’s zoom in a talk show host’s desk, and Shiro in the chair beside it.  They are smiling like they just came back from a moment before the video clip starts. The host still chuckling a bit as he waits for Shiro to put down his mug of water back down

“Now, Shiro, do you know you are like one of my favorite social media’s to follow?”  the host asked in a cheery and friendly manner.

“No.  Really?”  Shiro asked sounding genuinely surprised and touched by the statement.

“Yeah, you’re a great, positive role model, and like you have moments of real honesty.”  The host continues with a smile. “Even when you keep stuff still relatively private, you don’t try to fake stuff.  It’s really nice and refreshing.”

“Thank you.”  Shiro said with a warm smile.

“That, and I really love some series of pictures you have.”  The host said as they reached behind the desk to pull out some boards, as Shiro lets out a knowing laugh.  “Like...um...what’s this one? Oh! Pictures of your husband sends you of your cats, cause those are always good.”  

The host said as he held up a picture of Kira and Zulie peeking over the dining room table with paperwork all spread out in front of them.  Both cats look wide eyed and sort of clueless at the camera. The camera zooms in on the capture underneath. Allowing the views to clearly ready  _ “Told hubby I was working hard, and missed him, he sent this back, followed by a text ‘I don’t think the new employees know what their doing’.”  _ The host read it out at the same time.

“And then, of course, just your husband photobombing you.”  The host continued, as he held up a picture. It’s just a standard picture of something on the coffee table.  It’s really doesn’t look like anything. “For anyone confused at home, this” the host points at a gray sock in the left corner, “is Shiro’s husband.”

“He likes to be sneaky.”  Shiro said with a laugh.

The host grabs other of a goofy behind the scenes sort of photo.  “Whatever, shenanigans this happens to be.” The host continued before they grabbed the last foam board.  “And lately, you’ve been doing some Throwback Thursday stuff.”

The host held up the board for everyone to see.  And it’s a picture of three boyish looking kids in a grassy area of a party of some kind.  Of the three, one looks a few years older than the others, and bares a similar hairstyle and facial appearance to Shiro, who is chuckling at the picture.  The other two were smaller, and appeared to be younger.

“Yeah, someone recently found a box of old photos in our life.”  Shiro said as he moved to lean a bit closer. “I can’t quite remember who, but it was filled with all sorts of stuff.  From all sorts of different times in my life. Figured I just post some every so often for fun.”

“So, this is you right?”  The host as he pointed to the older boy of the group.  

“Yeah, and that’s Keith Kogane, who you guys know is my good friends and costar.”  Shiro said as he pointed to the boy to his right with long black hair. “I think I was like 9 or 10 in this photo, and it’s someone’s party, I can’t remember off the top of my head.”

“Oh, cool, cool.”  The host asked. “Who’s the kid with the emoji covering their face?”

“That’s actually my husband.”

“Oh my-- _ Really!?” _ The host exclaimed as they dropped the board down.

Shiro nodded at the statement.

The host loses it.  Tossing the board down on their desk and pushing away from it.  A loud call of “Shiro!” as they burst out laughing at the very idea of what Shiro did.  They mutter about how he didn’t have to technically do that. Since the picture was so old, it was sort of pointless.  And they can’t believe he would do such a thing with as well how funny it was.

Shiro loosely tried to defined the notion.  Claiming his husband was making a silly face that ruined the picture.  Or whatever. The host doesn’t let him completely get away with it as they continue to laugh.

“I am very thorough about stuff.”

“Yeah I see that.”  The host still chuckled out as he moved back to the desk again. They wipe their eyes a bit before they pick up the board again.  “I didn’t know you husband was a childhood friend of yours, that’s actually super sweet.”

“Yeah, we first meet when I was like 8, and his family moved in next store.  Went through all of school together. Then I joined the Air Force right out of high school, got deployed and we reconnected in college after I was honorably discharged.”  Shiro said. “Been together ever since, so thanks.”

Then the video faded to the talk shows end screen.

* * *

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace

I have no regrets about my actions.  **#noonecanknow**

**The Late Night Talk Show** @latenighttalkshow 30 Jun XX

Shiro doesn’t mess around with TBT  | The Late Night Talk Show

10:30am • Jul 1, 20XX • Twitter for iPhone

2.6K Retweets 13.6K Likes

 

**Shiro’s 1st fan** @sun_bunny_TJ   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace and @latenighttalkshow _

I love that Shiro doesn’t mess around with his husband’s privacy.  Even if this is…   
perhaps a bit extreme.  He doesn’t want to chance people bothering him.

 

**Keith Kogane** @keith.kogane

_ Replying to @shirogonetospace and @latenighttalkshow _

I know you regret not choosing a cat emoji.

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @keith.kogane and @latenighttalkshow_

Keith!

 

**Shiro’s Mystory Husband** @shirosmystoryhusband   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace and @latenighttalkshow _

No face for any of you, sorry.  It’s only for my man.

**August is near** @hallo_queenma  
_Replying to @shirosmystoryhusbandm @shirogonetospace and_ _  
__@latenighttalkshow_

Darn!

 

**Shiro Central** @ShiroCentral   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace and @latenighttalkshow _

So cute.  Shiro, you are so sweet and gracious

 

**It’s the bitching hour** @sara_the_witch93   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace and @latenighttalkshow _

Shiro, you sweet baby bean, post more of your cats please!

 

**Get the Dee** @Georgethefan

_ Replying to @shirogonetospace and @latenighttalkshow _

Get someone that lovingly protects you with emojis like Shiro

 

**That Girl Next Store** @Sunshine_n_lilies   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace and @latenighttalkshow _

Damn, Shiro, be looking good in that suit.

 

**Matt** @matt_on_the_attack   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace and @latenighttalkshow _

This is like the same energy as the time Shiro read thirsty tweets for that buzzfeed video   
and like his husband knew that was going to happen and gave him his own thirsty    
tweets he wrote up to read out

**Shiro stan fan** @becky.heart_1994  
_Replying to @matt_on_the_attack, @shirogonetospace and_ _  
__@latenighttalkshow_

You are totally...kinda right!

**Junebug** @juniebug.bean  
_Replying to @matt_on_the_attack, @shirogonetospace and_ _  
__@latenighttalkshow_

Same energy

 

**Load more replies**

* * *

* * *

+1   
\--

The photo was of Shiro with a short, brunette haired man cuddled and resting on his chest.  Both of them seemed like they were lounge on the couch watching TV before the selfie image was taken.

The man has a soft lazy smile to his as he looked at the camera.  His eyes a visible blue in the low evening light of the room they were in.  The features of his face were slightly more angular, with some youthful features that refused to leave.  He was holding up a peace sign with his visible hand, that was really just in frame of the camera. He looked relaxed and genuinely happy.

Shiro seemed to be hiding half of his face behind the man’s head and his brown slightly curled locks.  But there is an indication that he is smiling in the same manner. It is simply just blocked. One eye is closed like he was winking at the camera.  The front part of his hair is pinned back with a few bright purple butterfly clips.  

And...

He looked visibly more relaxed than he did in any other picture there was.

The two look completely happy together.

* * *

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace

Here’s the reason I’ve been liking and retweeting so much fan related content from    
my latest movie.   
It’s all basically of my husband and I.

7:52pm • Sept 4, 20XX • Twitter for iPhone

5.2K Retweets  23.8K Likes

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @shirogonetospace_

Everyone meet my sun and stars, the light of my life, and the anchor and sails   
of the SS Shiro. I don’t know where I would be without his support and kindness. But   
probably not in blockbuster action movies, or being nominated for any oscars. The work  
I was getting before didn’t get that stuff.  


 **Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @shirogonetospace_

He’s supported me through the good and the bad.  Put up with my in the tiniest   
apartment. Probably got food poisoning when I tried to cook, and still smiled  
after as he lied through his teeth. Held me through all the nightmares and eased  
eased away the horrors.

 **Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @shirogonetospace_

I’ve kept him behind a curtain for so long.  It’s something we agreed to when I  
made it big. It gave us a sense of normalcy at home.  A shelter from the crazy  
Hollywood life I dragged us into.  And we could just be us.  


 **Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @shirogonetospace_

But it’s been a double edged sword too, not having him by my side at premieres,  
events, and red carpets.  We’ve talked, and that’s changing…  
With this...so ta-da I guess, meet my lovely husband, Lance.  


**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @shirogonetospace_

Also, ignore the clips in my hair, we just did mud masks while watching netflix

 

**Got the D-man** @dapperfisho19   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

 

**Sk8ter boy** @Sk8ter_livin

_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

-SCREAMING-

 

**Rebecca Hart** @re.becca.heart   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Did Shiro just....

 

**FreeLance** @Freelance_Lance  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Awe, love you too babe!

**Takashi ‘Shiro’gane** @shirogonetospace  
_Replying to @Freelance_Lance_

Askygkdfgo!  I can react to this!

 

**It’s the bitching hour** @sara_the_witch93   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Look at how happy and relaxed they are.

**TT_TT Life Hurted** @sammysamyam  
_Replying to @sara_the_witch93 and @shirogonetospace_

THEY ARE SO CUTE

**Easy Breezy Beautiful** @Shiro_is_the_hero  
_Replying to @sara_the_witch93 and @shirogonetospace_

I’ve never seen Shiro so relaxed

 

**‘Princess’ Allura** @alluring.Allura  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Congrats you guys.  It’s so lovely what your doing.

**Chef Hunk** @chefHunk  
_ Replying to @alluring.Allura and @shirogonetospace _

I can’t believe they actually did it.

**‘Princess’ Allura** @alluring.Allura  
_ Replying to @chefHunk and @shirogonetospace _

Me neither.

**Chef Hunk** @chefHunk  
_ Replying to @alluring.Allura and @shirogonetospace _

But still proud

**‘Princess’ Allura** @alluring.Allura  
_ Replying to @chefHunk and @shirogonetospace _

The proudest darling.

**Pidge** @Pidgethetech  
_ Replying to @alluring.Allura, @chefHunk, and @Shirogonetospace _

You both owe my 100 bucks!

**Read more of thread**

 

**Coolest stan ever!** @cooleststan45   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Eh...Shiro could do better

**Mad Girl** @stacy_loveme  
_           Replying to @cooleststan45 and @shirogonetospace _

          Agreed

**Keith Kogane** @keith.kogane  
_           Replying to @cooleststan45 and @shirogoentospace _

          Sarcastically: Yes he could  
          Protectively: Fuck you  
          Respectively: Fuck you and your opinion!

**Read more of thread**

 

**Get the Dee** @Georgethefan  
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

I love this!  Congrats.

 

**Poison Ivy** @Harley-bite-me   
_ Replying to @shirogonetospace _

Congrats!!!  You two are so cute together.

 

**Load more replies**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really love how this fic turned out. It is sure a different writing style and it was really fun to explore and tell a story this way. I probably won't do it again, simply because I don't have an idea that would call for it, like this. But it was a blast and exactly what I needed for this fic. I literally can't think of how I would have written it other wise. 
> 
> The tweets do go in chronological order starting from like a year after Shiro made it big. (And by that I mean his first huge blockbuster was released.) And goes through out the years. I know I didn't put years on the tweets, but that's just because I couldn't decide what year to start in, so it's just floating I guess. The last part of the fic takes placed like six months/ almost a year after the previous chapter.
> 
> Also, sorry if my twitter usernames suck, I just sort of thought of them off the top of my head. But no one can ever unconvince me that Shiro's username is shirogonetospace. Because like he would so play on his name like that, and you can fight me if you don't agree.
> 
> Any way I hope you enjoyed, a big shout out and thanks to noahfense and their fic #KlanceIsReal for inspiring this. You guys should seriously go read it. Until next time...


	8. The White Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro lives alone.
> 
> Well...for the most part, he lives alone.
> 
> He lives in a small cabin towards the peaks out northernmost mountains.  Just out of range to say he lives in the nearby mountain town. But it is close enough for it to not be a trek for supplies or if any sort of emergency were to happen.  
> 
> And there isn’t a day it doesn’t seem to be snowing.  Some days it collects more, other days less, but there is always snow falling.  Even when the sun is out.
> 
> It is just him that lives in the little cabin. 
> 
> Well him, and a white fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off @sea_lettuce_'s [tweet here](https://twitter.com/sea_lettuce__/status/1202673432049127424)
> 
> I was in the mood to write some shance to give myself a break from exchange fic writing. And she replied to it with this, and its was to cute, I wrote a little something. So thank you so much.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Shiro lives alone.

Well...for the most part, he lives alone.

He lives in a small cabin towards the peaks out northernmost mountains.  Just out of range to say he lives in the nearby mountain town. But it is close enough for it to not be a trek for supplies or if any sort of emergency were to happen.  

It’s is a nice and peaceful place.

Quiet.

Secluded.

And there isn’t a day it doesn’t seem to be snowing.  Some days it collects more, other days less, but there is always snow falling.  Even when the sun is out.

It is just him that lives in the little cabin. 

Well him, and a white fox.

He found the poor little guy on a hike.  A huge bear trap around one of his legs, and a bit of his side.  Completely pinned by the strong metal and weakly dying a slow horrible death.  Shiro had quickly freed it, and covered the wounds, before racing home to treat them better and call the town’s vet.

The vet didn't expect the fox to truly pull through when they visited.  Suggesting euthanization would be more humane for the poor creature. But Shiro had refused, something in the back of his made hated the very idea, and he willingly agreed to care for the fox, no matter the eventual outcome.

The eventual outcome was the white fox survived.

He grew stronger little by little each day under Shiro’s care. Struggled less and less to move around the more he healed it.  And save a small limp, that was getting better with every day, had fully recovered.

But he never returned to the wild.

A nice warm and safe place, with food the fox didn’t have to work for one little bit.

Shiro didn’t blame him for staying.

Nor did he mind the company the blue eyed fox gave him.

After all, not very many people visited Shiro.  

Keith came a few times a year for a week and time, before drifting off somewhere else.  Pidge and Matt come by when they can manage, and that varies too much to be a schedule. Occasionally a hiker gets lot and stumbles onto his property, but that was one in a blue moon. Most of his visitors are passing deer that just sort of  come and go as they please in the mornings.

Meaning, Lance was excellent company.

Even if it had only been a few months since they meet.

“Crazy storm out there today, huh, bud.”  Shiro said with a heavy sigh as he stared out the window at the blizzard outside.  Frowning a bit, before he turned back to chopping up some vegetables for the strew he was making for dinner.  He glanced at Lance, who was sitting on a stool watching the food closely. “It’s been rather harsh for a while now, hasn’t it?”

Lance gave a small whine.

One that sounded more impatient than him listening to anything Shiro was saying.

Shiro chuckled, and tossed the white fox a bit of carrot.  Watching as the fox easily snatched it out of the air and munched on it hurriedly.

“The old lady at the general store, said the guardian mountain goddess must of have lost one of her helpers.  Apparently she makes the weather worse when she is looking for them.” Shiro said offhandedly as he looked at Lance.  Who in turn raised his ears to attention and blinked at Shiro with his bright blue eyes. “It’s some old area legend, apparently.”  Shiro explained, as he turned back to cutting the carrots into small disks. “The goddess protects the mountain range, and has many little helpers that run around delivering messages or running errands.  And the reason it always snows around here is because, her palace is near by, and it’s hidden by a snow storm.”

Lance made a small sound beside him.

“It’s just an old myth from the area.”   Shiro commented lightly as he dumped the carrots into a bowl.  “But it’s kind of interesting I guess. I didn’t know this place had that sort of thing.”  He added as he reached from some celery. “I’ll have to look into it some more at some point.  And..”

Shiro trailed off as an odd feeling washed over him.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched.

He could feel himself straightening up at the feeling.  

Slowly, Shiro turned to glance towards where Lance was sitting.  Finding the fox sitting at attention like he had been before. Only he was stiller, like he did when he was hunting something near the cabin.  His head turned to look out the kitchen window.

Carefully, Shiro turned to look at well.

Freezing at the sight of a white wolf standing in the clearing just before Shiro’s house.  

Just staring at him.

Like it was actually look at him.

But then there was a strong gust of wind and snow and the wolf…

The wolf…

The wolf was _gone._

Just like that.

In the blink of an eye.

Shiro started out the window.  Blinking for a bit. Trying to figure out if his eyes were just playing tricks on him.  And if he blinked enough he’d just spot the wolf moving on in the in the clearing, or shifting about in the trees.

And then suddenly the front door rattled.

Shiro jumped a bit at the sound, and turned sharply to it.

Staring at the door for a moment.

What was…

The wind.

It had to be the wind.

It was nothing.  It just caught Shiro by surprise.  He was getting all worked up and freaked out over nothing by mother nature going about her business.  His front door rattled all the time in a good gust of wind. 

He glanced at Lance, who was now staring at the door from his seat on the stool.  Still as he was looking out the window. Well save a flicker in his tail.

“That was--”

The front door suddenly burst open.

A strong icy wind flooding in like it owned the place.

Brushing up against Shiro harshly.  Pushing all warmth around him away as he ducked and flinched at the sound of the door. Causing him to stumble back at it as it whirled in.

“Oh, _Lance_ , there you are!” An accented female voice declared loudly.  “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, my dear.”

Shiro scrambled to look up at the sound.

Finding a woman standing in the middle of his home.  

She was dressed in what looked like modern winter clothes, yet at the same time not.  Her coat was white, and form fitting, cuffs of white further along the hems and wooden fastens.  A light blue and white shirt covered her lower half. And her hair white as the snow outside, and feel in luscious waves behind her.

And cradled in her arms was Lance.

Licking at the underside of her chin, Chirping happily.  Wagging his tail quickly with his ears tucked back. Just like he did whenever Shiro returned home from visiting the small nearby town.

“Is there where you have been the whole time?”  The woman asked with a slight giggle as Lance nibbles a bit as her chin.  “Yes, I am very happy to see you too. I was worried when you didn’t return in a timely matter.  What…” The woman paused for a moment and glanced over Lance quickly. “Oh, yes, I see, that is truly horrible.  Well, let’s get you home, Coran will heal you up and it will be like it never--”

Lance suddenly wiggled out of the woman’s hold.

All with a loud sort of cry.

“ _Lance!”_ She shrieked surprised at the action.

The white fox completely ignored it. 

Scurrying over to where Shiro was.  

Quickly moving to stand behind him.  He stood as close as he possibly could to Shiro’s leg.  Peeking his head out between Shiro’s leg. Chattering away and clicking with displeasure at the woman.

Who immediately turned to look at Shiro.

And it felt like it had when Shiro noticed the wolf was staring at him.

Shiro moved to scoop Lance up instantly.

Holding him close to his chest.

“Are you the one that set the trap?”  The woman asked angrily as she glared at Shiro.

“No.”  Shiro stated.

But it was drowned out by Lance screaming sharply at the woman.

She looked rather taken by the sound.

“No, I didn’t set any traps.”  Shiro stated hurriedly, keeping his hold tight on Lance, as he seemed keen on wiggling in Shiro’s hold.  “I would never do that. I just found him, and took him in to heal.” He continued with a slight step back.  “I tried releasing him back into the wild a few times, but he just kept coming back, and…”

Shiro trailed off as the woman looked at him.

Lance chirped and chattered away in Shiro’s arm.

The woman hummed after a moment of just looking at the two.  And her expression soften almost instantly as she did so. “So, he is the one you have been watching.”  She asked looking at Lance. 

Shiro glanced down to see the fox nod.

Like full on _nod_ his head.

“He does matched what I told you all those years ago.”  The woman said with a tilt of her head and soft smile.

Lance chirped happily in what sounded like agreement.

“And you wish to stay here with him?”  She asked.

Lance nodded, yet again.

“You do know this means you will return to a mortal life, yes?”  She said.

Again Lance _nodded_.

Shiro’s eyes flickered between Lance and the woman.

The woman sighed after a moment, before she moved towards Shiro and Lance.  Shiro tensed quickly at her approach. In turn she gave him a kind smile and held up her hand, as if to show she meant no harm.  And Lance huffed and wiggled in Shiro’s hold.

“I’ll miss you my dear Lance.”  The woman said as she reached forward to grab the white foxes head.  “We all will. But I did promise you this so long ago.”  

The woman leaned down to place a kiss on the fox’s head.

And there is another burst of wind.

One that sends Shiro toppling to the floor from the force of it.  Grunting as he lands a bit awkwardly on his back, hitting his head on the wooden floor or his cabin roughly.  Shiro closes his eyes at the pain. And then again when he feels something heavy fall onto his...whole body.  Followed by the grunt of another person.

He peeled his eyes open at the sound.

And found himself staring into blue eyes.

The same blue eyes of the white fox he took in, only…

It is not a white fox staring back to him.

It was a man with brown hair, tan skin, and freckles.

“Do remember to visit, Lance.”  The woman’s voice said airily. “And do bring him, everyone will be so keen to meet him after everything.  Hunk and Coran will never let me head the end of it if you don’t.”

“Got it.”  The man above him... _Lance_ apparently, said easily back.  “Will do. Thanks Allura.”

There was a return hum.

Then the sound of the front door closing.

Shiro stared up at the other man above him.  

Wide eyes and in shock. 

Because _what_ just happened?!

“You’re...a person.”  Shiro pointed out.

“Yes.”  The man-- _Lance_ said with a lovely smile.

“How…?”

“It’s kind of complicated and long story.”  The other started as he moved back from Shiro. Sitting back on his feet.  Before he kindly helped Shiro sit up from where he was laying with a smile.  “I can tell you about it once the shock wears off a bit more.”

Shiro nodded.

“Just take it slow.”  Lance said rubbing at Shiro’s arm.

He looked at Lance for a bit.

And Lance looked back at him.

And…

“Oh my god!  I changed in front of you!”  Shiro exclaimed with a wide expression.

Lance through his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little one-shot I did. I don't plan to do anything else with it.
> 
> But here is some background I've images. Allura is a goddess that guards the mountains and has control over snow and such in the range. Lance was a human at one point, who got lost/abandoned, and Allura saved him and turned in into a fox. All her helpers are like that, and basically immortal. Lance and her became very close friends, and he took on something of a role to adviser her and stuff. Lance can only turn into a human when he is in Allura's palace, he shift between the two forms easily, outside he is just a fox. 
> 
> Also, Allura told Lance when she first too him in that his "true love" would be someone who had the same hair color as his fox fur, and eventually live in the nearby cabin. And Allura would turn Lance back into a moral human if he decided to stay with them.
> 
> Oh, and I imagine Lance's fox from looks like[ Elmwood for juniperfoxx](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3xI12lFIYO/?igshid=1upzl09jjbunn) on instagram
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	9. With Luck, It Might Even Snow on Us - Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our host says there is a good deep dish pizza place just a block or two down the street.”  Shiro stated on the tail end of what sounded like a yawn. Lance peeked back a bit, to look at him.  Finding Shiro looking down at his phone as he shuffled behind Lance. “That might be a good place to get some…” Shiro paused then suddenly looked up rather innocently.  “Is it lunchtime or dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a scene I originally wrote from the Shance Holiday Exchange fic I did called [With Luck, It Might Even Snow on Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070350) for Moccici.
> 
> However I decided to cut it out. It wasn't a good flow, and I could find a good way to lead into the Christmas Eve morning scene, and it just feel like a weird jump off point. So I basically scrapped this scene for Lance and Hunk's phone call, where I was able to explain a few key things more naturally in my opinion. It was a much better fit for the story, than this, which's main purpose was to basically explain the apartment they were staying at, and that was it. I tried to worm in Shiro letting Lance borrow his jacket, but yeah it just didn't work well.
> 
> That being said, I really did like this scene (and it is very much a part of the story), so I didn't delete it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

“Our host says there is a good deep dish pizza place just a block or two down the street.”  Shiro stated on the tail end of what sounded like a yawn. Lance peeked back a bit, to look at him.  Finding Shiro looking down at his phone as he shuffled behind Lance. “That might be a good place to get some…” Shiro paused then suddenly looked up rather innocently.  “Is it lunchtime or dinner?”

Lance let out a bark of laughter as he turned back to looking at apartment doors. Looking for the number of the apartment they rented out for the next couple of days.  

Ignoring the small whine of “‘m jet lagged,” that Shiro let out at the sound.

Lance turned back briefly to give him a teasing smile.

“I think it’s somewhere in the middle.”  Lance tossed back over his shoulder “Too late for lunch, but too early for dinner.”

“So lunner then?”  Shiro asked.

“I guess.”  Lance answered with a shrug.

Lance heard Shiro hummed confidently behind him at that.  

Which caused Lance to shake his head a bit.  

He rather liked jet lagged Shiro.  He was kind of dopey and dumb in a way Lance didn’t think was possible.  And it was kind of cute...in a way that should totally be a little bit illegal for things it did to Lance’s heart.  Half dozing off in the car, to looking at the mechanics of his prosthetic hand as he touched each finger through his thumb. 

But that was something else entirely.

Lance turned back to look at the numbers on the door. Realizing they were getting closer to the apartment they had booked.  And he could feel the excitement building.

Because well they actually managed to find a nice one.  

And the owner/host was really sweet and excited.  Not even bothered by the last minute booking when Shiro called to make sure it was okay.  More than happy to give them all the information they needed to get into the place over the phone one Lance finished making the booking online.

And they were getting close to it.

315.

316.

317.

“318!”  Lance exclaimed as he rushed towards the door.  “We’re finally here,” Lance added with an excited laugh as he quickly fiddled with the key.  “Let’s go, let’s go.”

Quickly, he turned the key to unlock the door, and pushed the door open.

He let out a gasp as he peeked inside.  

Not that he could see much.  Just a bit of the living room area that was at the end of the short entryway hallway.  As well the nice little place to hang jackets or bags closer to the door, a few bits of artwork that hung on the walls.  But what little he could see looked nice, and just like the photos on the website.

“After you,”  Shiro said lightly as he motioned for Lance to go before him.

Lance didn’t need to be told twice.  

Quickly pushing his luggage in front of him as he slipped in first.  Barely wasting any time as he made the way down the hallway. Stopping to look back when he heard Shiro close and lock the door behind him, to give him a wide smile before he moved to moved deeper into the apartment’s living area.

He let out a gasp of amazement as he ditched his rolling luggage by the large sectional couch in the space.  Glancing at the large open kitchen space, complete with beautiful marble counter tops and a lovely island, that the stools to sit at.  But there still a separate dining area in of to the side.  

The pictures really hadn’t lied.

Lance moved to the far wall filled with large windows that looked out to the street below and all the snow falling below.  Giggling with excitement as he looked at the snow falling. It was something he saw so rarely, he knew he would never get over the wonder of it.

“This place is amazing.” Lance comment as he turned to look at Shiro.

Who was more mutely looking around.  

But Lance could see there was still some amazement in his tired eyes as he nodded in agreement.  

“Yes, it is.”  Shiro added as he slid his messenger back off his shoulder.

“Hey, let’s put our stuff in our rooms.”  Lance said with a wide grin as he hurried over.

Shiro looked blinked at him for a moment.

Lance rolled his eyes at the other.  “That way, it’s already in there. So when we come back from getting pizza lunner, you can just go right to bed, Big Guy.”  He said with a wide grin. “Don’t have to move anything, just flop right into the bed.”

“That is…”  Shiro started, then paused for a moment, “very smart.”

“Yeah, I know.”  Lance smiled out.  

He watched as Shiro grabbed picked his bag up from the couch.  Placing it back on his shoulder as he turned in the direction of the hallway that led to the bedrooms.  Reach back to grab his own rolling luggage and direct it towards the rooms.

Lance was quick to fall in step behind him.

“Remember, I called the blue room.”  Lance called behind Shiro as they neared the bedroom doors.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.”  Shiro chuckled out as he pushed into a door on the right.

He glanced inside for a moment, before he dragged his roller luggage in front of him.  Half sort of kicking it into the room a good amount before he flicked on the light and shuffled more inside.

Lance reached for the door on the opposite side of the hallway.  Shaking head at the older man before he pushed in. Instantly greeted by a good amount of blue decor and fluffy looking bedding.  Just exactly how it was in the photos.

He lifted his roller luggage onto the small bench at the foot of the bed.  Before guiding his backpack off to rest beside it. Letting out a sigh to finally have the weight off his shoulders, and rolling them a bit in relief.  

Making a note to himself to not pack so much in his backpack ever again.

Something he knew he was going to forget  _ instantly _ the next time he packed to go anywhere.

He took a moment to reach into his backpack to grab his wallet.  Shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans, before he zip up his jacket all the way up.  Before he fiddled with the jacket Shiro let him while they were waiting for their ride that took them to the apartment building.

It was a nice warm jacket.  A nice,thick, dark gray fabric of good quality.  Something that looked like it could be worn to a business meeting and not look completely ridiculous.  With big dark buttons, and a warm liner that help keep the warmth Lance managed to produce inside a lot better than the jacket Lance had been wearing.

It was... _ obviously _ Shiro sized.  

So it noticeably didn’t fit Lance.  

But Lance was determined to make it work for him.  He just had to find the right way for him to lay on his shoulders and he would be alright.  Even if the sleeves came to his start of finger tips, and the coat ended at his knee caps. He could make it work.

For a second, Lance debated getting another pair of socks out of his bag.  Or like a tight fitting yoga pants he packed for the cool evenings back home.  Just to add another layer to his lower half.  

But he decided against it.

His legs could manage a walk in the cold rather well.

Instead, turning back towards the doorway and leaving his room.

“Ready to go?”  Lance asked as he turned to Shiro’s room.

He swallowed a bit of a laugh as his eyes landed on Shiro flopped on the bed.  Looking like he fell backwards against the soft surface with his arms spread out.  And his stillness was enough to tell Lance he likely dozed off a bit without really meaning to.

“Shiro, come on, wake up, Big guy.”  Lance called in a song sung voice as he entered the room.  Grinning as Shiro groaned childishly in return at the sound.  “Come on, it’s time to get some pizza.” Lance added as he clapped his hands with each word.  Before reaching forwards to pull Shiro into a sitting up position. “Food then sleep, buddy, food then sleep.  Okay?”

“Okay.”  Shiro sighed out, before yawning.

“Here, let’s take your prosthetic off, so you can just crash when we’re all full, okay.”  Lance said as he moved to Shiro’s right side. 

Shiro nodded slowly.

Lance carefully helped him work off the jacket he was wearing, and the sweater under that.  Before carefully working the sleeve of Shiro’s shirt off enough for him to take his prosthetic off.  Lance smiled at the small thanks Shiro gave him as he moved to find somewhere for Shiro to put it. So the older man could just flopped on the bed and sleep when they got back.

He helped Shiro set it aside.  

Rigging it up enough to charge for the next day.  But it wasn’t a set up Shiro would end up keeping.  It just did the job until Shiro could do it better.

Shiro tied his sleeve and wrangled his sweater back on.  Lance busied himself by grabbing the keys to the place where Shiro had dropped them on the nightstand.  Passing Shiro his phone and wallet as well. Before he moved to help Shiro slip on his jacket again, and get up from the bed.

“Come on it’s pizza time!”  Lance chanted out as he guided Shiro out of the room. “Pizza time!  Pizza time.”

Shiro laughed in front of him.

“Yeah, pizza time.”  He chuckled as he moved towards the front door.  “And I’m paying.”

“What, not we are totally splitting it.”  Lance returned 

“No, I’m paying.  You paid for the ride here.”

“Yeah, I told you, you could by for the ride back to the airport.”  Lance returned with a roll of his eyes, as he did a quick pat down check for the essentials.  “And then we’d be even. We decided to split everything else. That was the deal.”

Shiro humped in front of him as he unlocked the apartment door.

“Fine.” He grumbled as they existed the apartment.

Lance beamed at him, before he turned to lock the apartment close behind him.  

He shoved the keys away and pulled out his phone.  Unlocking it and opening up a web browser. “We need to figure out where to go. What was the name of this pizza place?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> Poor jet lagged Shiro is something the deserves to exist. And Lance being soft and sweet towards him as well.
> 
> I know it is a little bit of a repeat of what was set in With Luck, It Might Snow on Us, but this was first time I wrote it out. I had to rework the repeated bits into the fic, because they were important and I like them. If you haven't read [With Luck, It Might Even Snow on Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070350), do check it out, this might make more sense to you.


	10. Gonna Burn with the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro flew with the storm.
> 
> Lightning tickled and sparked against his dark black scales as he flew through the clouds.  He danced with the wind as it twirled and turned around him, flowing under his wings as he flapped them.  Thunder clapped behind him, roaring with him as he moved through the air so skillfully.
> 
> It had been a long time since Shiro used his magic like this.
> 
> Since he flew in a storm he created with his anger and power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artbymaryc asked me to do a continuation of my Dragon Shance AU about a month, and yes, I was tempted!
> 
> So this is a continuation of Fire On My Tongue, which I believe is chapter 2 of this fic collection. (it might be three I don't completely remember the order.) This takes place like a month after that one.
> 
> I had started writing this shortly after finishing I finished filling the prompts a briefly opened. But wasn't really like how it was going so it was a pushed to the side. However I rewrote it, and am much happier with how it came out.
> 
> Oh _"Italic"_ is Lance and Shiro talking through a mental bond they have. **"Bold"** Is the dragons speaking out loud where everyone can here them.

_ “Please, our child is ill, and unable to travel.  Surely you can spare someone” _

_ “We can not.  And it is not our fault you child is ill.  Perhaps if you brought them to us at the start, like a good parent would, you wouldn’t be in this situation.  But you have waited, and now we can no longer help, now begone!” _

_ “Don’t do this, please, or you might come to regret it.” _

_ “I said begone!” _

* * *

Shiro flew with the storm.

Lightning tickled and sparked against his dark black scales as he flew through the clouds.  He danced with the wind as it twirled and turned around him, flowing under his wings as he flapped them.  Thunder clapped behind him, roaring with him as he moved through the air so skillfully.

It had been a long time since Shiro used his magic like this.

Since he flew in a storm he created with his anger and power.  It had been centuries since had done it. Especially on his own.  Usually Lance accompanied him, and together they created a rainstorm for the kingdom.

But this was no rainstorm.

It was just an angry storm.

Thunder, lightning, and wind.

Collecting all around him as he flew towards the Kingdom in their lands.

He was going there to teach a lesson.

Or rather a few people a lesson.  

The whole Kingdom would just be reminded that Shiro and Lance  _ let _ them stay there.  That they have the power to completely run them off if they decide.  They are not something to test. Which is a lesson that will hit home for a few select people more than others.

The healers who turned his mate away.

Lance had gone to the kingdom, in hopes of seeing Ulatz to help heal their Hatchling from a sudden infection.  Ulatz knew who and what they were, he was the only one in the kingdom, and he would drop everything to help them. But Ulatz was away with King Alfor, and who ever was put charge, couldn’t spare anyone. They turned Lance away, while also insulting his parenting skills.  Lance had begged and begged...but they refused to move on decision. Which was odd, considering the Princess of the kingdom had tried to persuade them as well. Knowing Lance to be someone who lived near the dragons.

And well, now Shiro was going to make them regret it.

Sharply he dropped out of the storm clouds.

Swooping down at the town around the castle.

Townspeople screamed and ran at the sight of him.  Hurrying under covers or back inside a structure to hide.  But Shiro doesn’t drop low enough to hurt or destroy anything.  He is too high up to do that anyway. At most he caused as sharp burst of wind with a beat of his wings.  

He roars with a sudden clap of thunder as he flies straight for the castle.

Pulling up at the last possible second to shoot up into the clouds.  The clattering sound of armor and shouts is lost under a lot clap of thunder and lighting that greets Shiro in his return.

He swooped down again.

This time circling the Castle walls.  Weaving through through the towers occasionally to make a show.  It’s as nimble or quick as Lance could do it, but it is still enough.  And it hides Shiro attempts to spot what he was looking for as he does so.  Not that the guards would notice, they were too busy trying to figure out what to do.

But then Shiro spotted it.

He soared into the clouds one last time, before sharply diving back down.

Skillfully he flew towards the central tower of the Castle after doing a loop.  Weaving his body around it, so he could hold himself to it without scratching the stone.  And he delicately grips the balcony with his only front claw.

And he stared town at the Princess standing in the center of the balcony.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.  

But she stood tall and regal, even though she was not in any formal royal attire, rather her clothes for sleeping.  Wary of what he was going to do, but not exactly visibly afraid of him. Refusing to give Shiro a hint of fear like that was what he was looking for.  Nor did she waiver under Shiro’s sharp and full attention was on her.

“Oh Great and Honorable Black Dragon,”  Princess Allura started with small bow of respect towards Shiro.  One that is genuine and real, not something done to appease Shiro one bit.  “Why do you honor us with your presence this evening?”

Shiro didn’t answer.

Kept staring down at Allura.

Lightning struck around him brightly, and thunder clapped loudly.

Allura, to her credit, only flinched slightly.  Yet hid it well as she ran her hands over her skirt like she was merely wiping some dust away.   She carefully took a moment to collect herself. Her eyes briefly flickered to his claws on her balcony, before she cleared her throat.

“If you are looking for my father, I should inform you he is away, and does not plan to return for another two days time.”  Allura informed levelly. Not seeming bothered by Shiro lack of answer. “He went to visit a small town on the eastern border.  I am sure it would not be difficult for you to find should you go looking.”

**“No time.”** Shiro stated as he leaned down towards the princess.

“Oh, I see.”  Allura said in a bit of a surprise at his speech. She also took a slight step back at his movement closer to her.  “Then, why, may I ask, are you here, Honorable Black Dragon? Is there perhaps some way I can assist you. Or perhaps you mean to see my Mother, I can have someone fetch her for you.”

**“Can you heal?”**   He asked flatly as thunder clapped and lightning flashed around him.  

“Ah...yes, Honorable Black Dragon.”  Allura answered with a small nod. “I can. I have shown much promise in the art as many experienced healers have stated.”  She continued with gently and a humble tone in her voice. As she bowed her head slightly. “But I am still very much a novice in many methods of healing and magic.  There are for better healers than I. Shall I have one fetched for you?”

**“No,”**   Shiro started with a huff.  “ **You will do.”**

In a quick motion, Shiro moved to grab the princess with his left claw.  Being extra careful to not accidentally harm the princess at all. Balancing himself in the action with his wings and back claws.  At the same time he moved to unfurl himself from around the castle and take off.

Allura screamed in surprise at the action.

And honestly it wasn’t exactly how Shiro pictured things going, but it was too late to change it now.  As he quickly flew back into the clouds before any one of the guards would think to shoot him with anything.

He would explain things on the way.

* * *

It is three days before King Alfor arrives at the base of their mountain. 

A collection of guards and personal behind with him as well.  All armored with their horse, banners, and carriages. All making quite a commotion as they all come to stop insight of their ledge.

Shiro peers down at them lazily for a moment.

Watching them all carefully as he listened to Lance and Allura coo over their hatchling.  Lance making a series of clicks and chirps as the hatchling does something that has Allura laughing.

_ “King Alfor is here.” _ Shiro said gently through his bond with Lance.

_ “It took him longer than expected to get here.” _ Lance returned.

Shiro hummed as he raised his head from the ledge to alter the people below they more than had his attention.  And he can hear Lance tell Allura her father has arrived, before he clicked and chuffed at their hatchling. Shiro turned briefly to see their hatchling on their back in the lap of Lance’s human form, getting belly rubs.  Both from Lance and a concerned look Allura.

But Shiro quickly takes off from the edge before she can ask him to accompany him below.

Shiro doesn’t want to hand her back over to the kingdom just yet.  

Their hatchling had taken well to Allura and her healing.  They were closer to being completely healed then they ever had been.  The sudden infection that had taken over was well and truly gone. And their wing was only a week or two away from being healed enough to start practicing flight.

But this morning they had freely and happily run to greet Allura and rest in her lap after they finished their breakfast.  

Lance pouted at being ditched, but Shiro knew he was thrilled by the development.

It was good for them to get exposure to other humans rather than Lance and Shiro’s human form.

That and Shiro had promised to return Allura to the Kingdom tomorrow.

Shiro landed lightly at the base of the mountain before the King and his group of people.

None of them flinched or moved at his arrival. They all stood at the ready in the most non threatening way they could manage.  Which was perhaps a bit humorous, but Shiro is happy to see it.

“Oh Honorable Black Dragon.”  The King started with a slight bow.  “I have come to--”

**“Your daughter is fine.”** Shiro said flattly.  **“Fear not, no harm has come to her.  She was of great help to my mate and I.”**

“I see.”  Alfor said as he straightened back.  Looking rather surprised by the words, as if they weren’t completely want he expected to hear.  “I am glad to hear she is unharmed. But, I must ask, Honorable Dragon, why you took her three nights ago?  What quarrel has Altea given you, for you to take such action.”

**“No quarrel.”** Shiro stated he lowered his head to be eye level with the king. 

“Then--”

**“We required a healer.”** Shiro continued easily.  “ **There was no time to wait.”**

A mutter washed over the group of people.  And the king looked to his head guard and advisers in confusion.  Like they could not figure out why a dragon would require a healer.  As if they were some all powerful beings that couldn’t get hurt.

Yet before them stood Shiro, scared and missing a limb.

Though he saw Ulatz in the crowd raised an eyebrow in question.

“Why did you need a healer?”  The king asked.

**“I can show you.”**   Shiro said easily.  Watching the King jump a bit at the invite, before he added.   **“You will also see your daughter is unharmed.”**

Before the King could decide what to do.  Someone tried to object to having him just go with Shiro.  Shiro turned sharply to glare at them. And the group flinched and stumbled back at the action, doing so more as Shiro let out a low non-threatening rumble from his throat.

The king held out a hand to ease the group around him.

Before he turned back to Shiro.

“I will go with you, Honorable Black Dragon.  I see what you wish for me to see, and my daughter.”  King Alfor said firmly. Shiro rumbled again at the words.  “I trust you or your mate will lay no harm on me.”

Well, Shiro couldn’t technically speak for Lance.

But he also knows, Lance won’t hurt King Alfor.  At least not for no reason. That didn’t mean he won’t get a little territorial and protective over their hatchling though.

Shiro moved to allow Alfor to climb on his back to ride up to the cave.

An action that seemed to surprise the King.  But nonetheless he quickly climbed a top Shiro’s back.  It was a bit clumsy and awkward, however, not unexpected.  Shiro is far larger and a different shape than most horses and other other riding animals humans have.  He waited until he could feel Alfor had a secure hold, before spreading his wings and taking off for the ledge.

Shiro isn’t surprised to find Lance in his dragon form when he returns.

His tail curled in a slight circle so their hatchling doesn’t stumble off the ledge.

Allura is sitting in the shade of Lance’s wing, giggling as she watched Lance and the hatchling blowing smoke at each other.  Though her attention turned away from them at the sound of Shiro’s return.

“Allura!”  Alfor yelled as he jumped off Shiro’s back seconds after they land.

“Father!”  Allura cried back happily as she scrambled to get up and race over to hug her father.

The sounds caught their hatchlings attention.

Shiro watched them try to trot after Allura in interest.  But at the sight of King Alfor, they shrunk back at bit. Hiding behind Lance’s tail unsure of what to do.  Lance chuckled at the action.  

Shaking his head a bit, Shiro walked over to Lance.  

He nudged his head under Lance’s chin, before he moved to chuff at their hatchling.  Blowing a ring of smoke at them as they timidly chuffed back. Clearly very weary of the new human in their presence.  But they move to tap at Shiro’s nose.

“Ahh, I see now.”  Alfor’s voice sounded.  

Shiro moved to see Alfor and Allura had carefully gotten closer to them.

“So, this little one explains so much of your behaviors of late.”  The king said with a small smile. Before he knelled down to be more at levelly with the hatchling.  

And he doesn’t look too offended with the hatchling hissed and sparked and hurried away to hide by Lance front arms.  Or when Lance moved his wing to hide their young one from view, ducking his head in his wing to chuff and chirp at the little one.

The king just kind of smiled at the display.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the plan was always for Lance and Shiro to basically steal Allura to help heal their new baby. As there magic and care can only do so much. 
> 
> And at first the didn't think the hatchling was actually getting very fic. It was something I kind of explained in the first writing of this fic but didn't touch on in this fic. Young dragons don't really have good temperature control, so they often over heat when sunning (as all dragons needed to do), so they go to the shade of their parents. Not getting enough of the much needed sun they require as young ones. So "sun lack sickness" is kind of a common occurrence in baby dragons. So Lance and Shiro thought it was that instead of the young one getting an infection. Because well both of them are wary of their injured wing burning.
> 
> Lance and Shiro could have also brought their hatchling to the kingdom, how the hatchling is still very afraid of humans. (this is also why someone is always in dragon form when Allura is present) They didn't wish to stress their little one out, because it would cause spikes in their protectiveness and they wouldn't have gotten any where.
> 
> And yes, Shiro returns Allura back home the following day.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed it!


	11. Interns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ve heard the Captain of the Atlas _and_ the Black Paladin are afraid of him, that makes sense like one hundred percent. He totally had to be tough as nails.  We’ve all seen Captain Shirogane and Kogane, they don't seem to be afraid of much.”
> 
> “Wouldn’t be surprised to hear he made a Galra cry.”
> 
> Lance sighed to himself as he looked at the new interns huddling around the door of the Medical bay on the _IGF Atlas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this AU has been the hot new thing on my mind and I love it. And like everyone on Tumblr and [@darkcrowprince1 on twitter](https://twitter.com/Darkcrowprince1) have been fanning the flames.
> 
> If you don't know about my medic!Lance AU you can check out **[my tag on tumblr](https://mizu-writes-kumo.tumblr.com/tagged/medical-student-lance-au)**
> 
> Any way this because I got sent a ton of Grey's Anatomy clips by dark...and I just couldn't pass it up.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

“I heard he kicked Dr. Kell out of the medical room to treat that Altean.  All because he knew how to treat them best.”

“The _ head _ of the medical department Dr. Kell?!”

“Yay, kicked her right out!  And I heard he also took over his own medical care when he was recovering from the big fight with Galra.  The other paladins too. All when he could barely really walk. He still did that.”

“I heard he took a Galra fighter with like...just his gun.

“After  _ being  _ in a car accident.”

“He’s gotta be tough as nails.”

“Considering I’ve heard the Captain of the Atlas  _ and _ the Black Paladin are afraid of him, that makes sense like one hundred percent. He totally had to be tough as nails.  We’ve all seen Captain Shirogane and Kogane, they don't seem to be afraid of much.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised to hear he made a Galra cry.”

Lance sighed to himself as he looked at the new interns huddling around the door of the Medical bay on the _IGF Atlas._

All four of them were speaking in hushed voices that he could still hear a few yards away.  Dressed in their newly obtained, formal white uniform coats with two golden stripes on the shoulders, and golden little medical symbol on the right sleeve.  There was no need for them to be in their orange and blue scrubs just yet. Completely unaware he was even standing nearby enough to hear them...or that anyone was nearby as they just stood in front of the door.

He really wished they would have gone inside the bay and waited for him.

So they could be familiarizing themselves with their new assignment.  Helping out the other staff so they would all be good and ready, and just maybe kind of already doing their job.  Because they all got their key cards like a week ago, they could show some sort of innovative. And Lance maybe wouldn’t feel like he had to babysit them.

There were only like two years his juniors.

Lance curses Dr. Kell just a bit.

Why did she have to force him to accept for interns to work under him on the Atlas Medical bay.  Especially when she really didn’t let him pick them himself.  

Lance had acted as the Paladins’ medic, doctor, and someone who just generally kept everyone alive on the Castle of Lions for three years.  With like no help. Coran gave him some, and so did everyone else, really, but at the end of the day it was all down to Lance.

On the Atlas, he had been put in charge of all the medical staff.  Something he was sure Shiro had a hand in doing. Along with the fact that, well Lance does actually  _ have _ experience no one else on the staff really had.  Both running the medical services for a large ship, and the understanding of the new wave of alien medicines.  He had to teach  _ everyone _ there everything he knew.

He did not need  _ interns  _ on top of that.

Much less... _ gossipy _ interns.

But it was all too late now.

He was stuck with them for six months...or however long it took the Atlas to return to Earth.

Lance let out one last sigh.

“ _ It will be just like you teaching us all how to medical treat each other Castle of Lions,” _ Shiro had told him before he left Lance to run some checks on the bridge with Coran and Ivernson.  And before Lance could tell him...no it would not be like that. The interns would have more of an idea of what to do and not second guess it.

Lance slowly made his way over to the interns

The four continued to gossip.

All of them were going on and on sharing the rumors they had heard about Lance.  Some rather decently true. Others seemed like wild exaggerations on lame half truths.  And some just kind of sounded like stuff Keith and Pidge had said just for the fun of seeing how scared of Lance they could make some people.

“I heard he is kind of a real hardass.”  One of them huffed.  

“Yeah, a friend’s brother said they were calling him the Medical General in the hospital wing.”  Another added simply. “With emphasis on the  _ General _ part.”

The other interns hum at the orders.

Nodding to each other as if they all sort of accepted fate.

Then they fell into a bit of a silence.

“My, my, what else have you heard about me?”  Lance asked behind them.

He watched as all of them jumped at the sound of his voice.  The two immediately in front of him whipping around. Both with wide eyed expressions, like the last thing they expected was for him to be there.  Which was dumb, because he ordered them to be there at a current time and place so they could all meet and start the ground work for how Lance would run things on the Atlas medical staff.

The other two just look like children Lance caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

And seriously how in the world was he just  _ two _ years older than these people.

Lance smiled with a fake pleasant air at them, and let out a small snicker.

He waved his right hand for them to move a bit.  Which they all sort of shockingly stumbled out of his way.  And he quickly moved towards the card scanner, and waved his card for the doors to open.  

The doors slide open to reveal a few members of the staff moving around.  Mostly checking supplies and systems to make sure final checks were all done before launch day.  Shiro had set and schedule, and Lance was determined to have it meet as a head of time as he could.  So it wasn’t as busy as it was probably going to be.

He could hear the interns follow after him cautiously.  Muttering to each other about how they thought Lance would be different.

“Congratulations, you four have been selected to be medical staff interns on the _IGF Atlas_ maiden voyage.”  Lance said with a fake cheer in his voice as he turned around to see the four had entered behind him. All of them carefully observing the medical bay.  But Lance quickly drops his gaze to their files in his hands. “The first ever interns in the field of space exploration and alien medicine in history. And congrats you got in cause you were basically top of your class, which if you ask me doesn’t mean too much.”  He continued as he dropped the cheer in his voice.

He could feel the interns attitude drop.

Lance took some joy in looking up to see them look like they walked into a lion’s den.

And you know maybe they did.  He was after all the Paladin of the Red Lion.  And Red and Blue had both affectionately referred to him as their cub.  So he was in that sense a lion.

“Honestly, top of the class doesn’t really mean anything to me.”  Lance continued firmly. He tossed their files over the nurses station he was in front of, with little care. Much to the interns shocked looks.  “I for one, don’t really want any of you here. I already have to teach the medical staff aboard the Atlas the whole new world of alien medicine, now with teacher’s pets on my tail.”  He added with a stern frown. “And gossipy ones too. Until you all prove yourselves, I don’t care where you stood in your class ranks. You will do what I say, when and how I say it, is that clear?”

The four interns nod hurriedly.

A few muttered “Yes sirs.” were heard as well.

Lance felt his lips turn up a bit.

Okay, maybe interns wouldn’t be... _ so _ bad.

“Good, no grab your pager coms and the packet I so generously prepared for you for over there.”  Lance said with a weak motion of his hand. “Then follow me for the tour and my five very simple rules for the four of you to follow.  And to be quick, because it starts right now, and I am not going to be repeating myself.” He added as he turned on his heels to start walking.

He grinned to himself as he heard the four scramble to grab the things he told them.  Hurriedly going all bumping into each other and stepping on one another. Then moving to fall in step behind him so they don’t miss another. 

Shiro and Hunk would probably tell him he was having a bit too much fun with them.

Torturing them all unnecessarily for his own amusement.  And that was maybe a little true. But they had already seemed to make up their minds about him.  Why not just lean into a bit to get them to fall inline a bit more. They were already something he didn’t want to deal with, he wasn’t just going to let them have it  _ that _ easy.

Plus, fear and intimidation was half how he got Keith and Shiro to do any healing on the Castleship.  So a part of it is just how he operates with difficult people.

“The Atlas medical bay is laid out like the Garrison hospital.  With the exception that all of the private rooms can double as surgeries if the main one is being used, and it’s obviously smaller and on spaceship.”  Lance started with an offhanded air to him once he knew all the interns were in toe behind him and could hear him. “So if you did regency hours at the Garrison hospital, which I know you all did, then you’ll figure it out. Also you get a page, you go to answer it. I don’t need to say any more.  When you are on call, which will be often, you will sleep in one of the on-call residents dorm, located on the far right and left wing of the bay. The only thing you’ll need to lean is the Medical Index system. It will tell you everything in medicines and the alien equivalent. It version 2.0, put together by Paladin Pidge, Coran, myself and a few of the Garrison medical staff.  You’re welcome, it’s a lot better then the first version. And it can be accessed from your datapads or any of the computers in the wing. Familiarize yourself with it somewhat before Launch day.”

There is a chorus of “yes sir.” behind Lance.

“Now, for my five rules.”  Lance said as he glanced back to the interns.  He held up a his pointer figure before he started listing them off.  “Number one, you will listen and do as you tell you, with complete respect.  I know I was given the title of doctor upon my return to Earth, but it is still largely honorary.  I do plan to earn in the title formerly when this whole war and Voltron thing are done. However, right now, I am currently the person with the leading amount of experience in this area.  I have three years on everyone, including your teachers. Everyone is following my lead and learning from me. Do not let the technically of my status allude you into thinking you know best.  As long as you do what I tell you, we’ll get along.

“Second,”  Lance said as he held up two fingers.  “You will learn Altean. At the very least, how to read and write, your pronunciations can be crap for all I care.  Though it’s not going to hurt you to learn that as well.” Lance turned slightly to shoot a glare at the sound of someone opening their mouth to object.  “You will do this, because I write in Altean all the time. I have for like the past 2 years, and it’s become too much of a habit for me to break in time.  That and somethings have no actual translation into any Earthen language. Best to just learn it so you know what I am talking about. That and I am also telling you to learn it.  The packets are a collection of my notes when I learned it, so once again you’re welcome.

“My third rule is easy.”  Lance continued firmly as he turned down the bend of a hallway that led to his office area.  “You will not complain to me about anything you have to do on this bay, or even this whole ship really.  You have nice packets to help you learn, and a fancy system that I worked out all the kinks out in the first version.  As well as a collection of great staff help you out. I had none of that when I went to space in a magical space lion. And I have to learn a whole know medical system while also keeping six other living beings alive.  You can complain, but not anywhere I can hear. Is that clear.”

“Yes, of course, sir.”  An intern said quickly.

“Number four.”  Lance said as he came to a stop in front of his office door.  “If I am sleeping for whatever reason, do not wake me up. Unless someone is seriously dying, I am needed for Voltron purposes, or Captain Shirogane is looking for me.  If you wake me up for any other reason, I will not be happy with you, and I don’t think any of you want to find out what that will mean for you.”

Lance smiled widely as he watched two of the interns gulp at the words.

The other two nodded with small “understood”

“And five, do not talk to be outside outside of this bay if I am not on call or any sort of duty.  I am not your friend, nor do I exactly want to be at this time." Lance said pointedly. "Alright, before I release you find a preparation task to go help out in.  There is one other unofficial rule.” Lance continued as he crossed his arms on his chest. “The Paladins are under my care, no one else's. You do not do any medical thing to them, unless I tell you too.  I don’t care if it’s just putting a band-aid on a paper cut, they are my patients. No go run off and make yourselves useful somewhere else.” Lance started with a wave of his hand as he moved to enter his office.

He sharply closed the door behind before the interns could get a sound out of their mouth.  Though he could hear them all try.

Lance let out a sigh.

He would eventually answer whatever questions they had.  But he’d rather do it when they had some  _ actual  _ medical questions to ask, rather than about how he would be run things.  That and he didn’t want to give them too much of a chance to kiss up to him.

Lance walked over to his desk and dropped his head one the table.

He let out a loud sigh.

Then suddenly he heard the com on his desk chime.

He reached over to smack the answer button.  “McClain.” He huffed when he heard the small answering chime.

“ _ Were the interns really that bad?” _   Shiro’s voice sounded on the other side of the line.

Lance perked his head up instantly.

He almost instantly caught sight of his interns huddled a bit in front of the window of his door.  All curiously peeking in. Looking like they had a few too many questions Lance didn't want to hear, let alone answer. They all instantly scattered away when he glared at him.  

He sighed once they were gone.

“No, they weren’t that bad.”  Lance admitted easily. “Nor do I think they will be that bad.  I’m pretty sure I put the fear of god in every single one of them.  But I know they’ll for sure listen to me.”

“ _ Lance…” _ Shiro started.

“Hey, I wasn’t mean, I just leaned into what they thought of me.”  Lance returned with a small frown. Before he grabbed a pen to work on some paperwork he had to fill out.  “Also, I need a little bit of fun, okay. Keith doesn’t get hurt as often any more,  _ not  _ that that is a bad thing.  Just trained him well I guess”

Shiro chuckled on the other side of the line.

“ _ You’ll do fine, Lance. _ ”

Lance hummed in reply.

“Well, I suppose I have to, all the strings you pulled to put me relatively in charge of the  _ whole _ Atlas medical bay.”  Lance said with a growing smile as he started skimming over some test results he had on his desk.  Happy he could leisurely look at it and know what was wrong. “It might reflect badly on you.

_ “You sure about that, you are the  _ lower  _ officer.”   _ Shiro stated slyly.

“Captain, I am your doctor, not your lover.”  Lance shot back with a small bark of a laugh.

Shiro laughed loudly on the other side.  

And Lance couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is brief background for any and everyone that doesn't know much about Medic!Lance AU. 
> 
> Lance and Hunk are like Grad Students at the Garrison, and just a couple of years younger that Shiro. Hunk is in an engineering program, while Lance is a medical student. Shiro comes back to Earth, they find Blue Lion, go to space, find Allura and Coran. Similar stuff to canon. Only, the Castle of Lions doesn't actually have healing pods, just cryo sleep pods. So Lance becomes the team's medic and acting doctor. He takes on treating everyone injuries, and generally just keeps everyone alive, while also learning a whole new medical system and language. It all wears Lance pretty thin for a bit, before Shiro and everyone works to supporting him and helping him out where they can. When they return to Earth, Allura, Coran, and all the Paladin's still look to Lance for Medical things and don't actually let any of the officials side line him.
> 
> Also sorry if Lance sees a little OOC. He is slightly more grumpy in this AU (but in a loving way if that makes sense.) But he also is seriously leaning into everyone thinking he is mean and a hardass. Which in his medical field and care he can be given a stubborn person (Shiro and Keith), so it is part of his ways. But a lot of it is rumors Pidge and Keith spread around for like fun and because they could. Lance is actually a good teacher and supervisor to the interns, and is very patient and calm with them. Eventally he warms up to them and is more...Lance like with them. He just has a lot on his plate and he's allowed a little fun living up to the rumors. 
> 
> This is Shance if you squint...because well you know me.
> 
> I do plan to do a more Shance central fic for this AU. It is kind of angsty and I just haven't finished it yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Crashing Through the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance?” Shiro asked, as he slowly moved to look down at Lance.
> 
> Slowly, Lance peeled away from Shiro.  His eyes downcast to his lap as he pulled away, and his fingers fidget with the ends of Shiro’s jacket sleeves again.
> 
> “Lance, baby, what’s wrong?”  Shiro asked carefully.
> 
> “What if I told you I have been lying to you too?”  Lance asked as he kept his eyes fixed on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea, earlier this week, then [shared it on twitter](https://twitter.com/putyourpinz_on/status/1238083235172814848)...on like Thursday. I really wanted to write something for it so I did.
> 
> This idea is kind of big, so I will explain it in more detail below.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Hey.”  Shiro said softly.

He leaned heavily against the doorway of his work’s break room.  Which unlike everything else at his work, looked like a normal break room.

A smile formed on his lips as his eyes fixed on Lance sitting on the break room couch. Curled up against one of the arm rest, with a pillow held in his lap and one of Shiro’s workout jackets over his shoulders. He looked rather comfortable, despite staring at the wall, as his fingers fiddled with the edges of the pillow. 

It grew as his boyfriend jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

Lance turned to look at him quickly.  The tenseness in his shoulders half washed away when his blue eyes landed on Shiro, which was understandable given everything that had happened.  

But a smile did form on his lips after a second.

“Hey,” Lance returned.

A silence washed for them.

Shiro watched as Lance’s smile faded a bit, and his eyes drifted away from Shiro.

His own smile started to fall from his lips.

“Sorry about dumping you on Matt.”  Shiro said sheepishly as he reached back to run a hand through his hair.  “Especially after barely explaining to you that my real job is for a secret government agency that handles alien activity and admitting to the fact that I’ve been lying to you.  Kind of a jerk move. But um...I had to…you know, do my job.”

“No, it’s okay, I get it.”  Lance said with a nod. “It’s just…” He trailed off.

“A lot.”  Shiro finished for him.  “Yeah, I know.”

He smiled when Lance slowly looked back up at him.  

Before his eyes ducked back down to looking at his hands. 

 His fingers play with the ends of the sleeves of Shiro’s jacket.  The same nervous way Shiro remembered him doing one their first date, when he gave Lance his jacket.  Or when he was nervous about  _ anything _ he did.  It was a tick Shiro did find rather endearing.

Shiro sighed to himself before he pushed off the door frame.  He crossed the distance to get the couch quickly, before he carefully moved to sit beside Lance.   Carefully he sat down a slight distance away. He extended his arm out, inviting Lance to lean into if he wanted, when his boyfriend looked at him again.

He smiled when Lance eventually flopped into him slightly.

Softly, Shiro kissed at Lance’s hair line.  “I know it’s a lot. It was a lot when I first found out about all of this too.”  Shiro said as he guested to the air around them with his prosthetic hand. He gave Lance a little squeeze.  “It’s just a lot in general finding out we aren’t really alone out there in the universe. Getting snatched up adds another level to it.  So, I understand what you're going through.”

Lance hummed slightly against Shiro’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, they can’t get you now.”  Shiro added as he placed a kiss on the crown of Lance’s head again. 

Lance gave another hum.

Shiro give him another soft kiss on the head, before resting his cheek on top of his head.  Gently rubbing Lance’s arm with his hand as if he was cold. Doing his best to be a comforting presence for Lance.

Being there for him, the same way Lance always was after long days.

And he was happy Lance wasn’t mad at him.

Though, in all fairness, Lance was likely still in a state of shock.  The fact that Shiro lied about having a simple security firm job was probably low on the list of things to be bothered by at the moment.  

Lance had been snatched off the street by two aliens in dark arm on his walk home from work. Roughly grabbed by the larger of the two and held at a sort of gunpoint, when Shiro whipped around the corner to intervene. Then caught up in the middle of fight, where he knocked off one of the aliens' aim before he knocked them out with a wild swing.  Followed by a bunch of secret feds swooping in and being left with Matt.

Shiro was sure his lying was low on the freak out list.

It was likely an argument that was  _ going _ to happen.

Once Lance got over the whole alien’s exist thing.

But for now Shiro was very much happy it wasn’t happening.

“You okay?”  Shiro asked after a few moments of silence between them.

“Yeah.”  Lance answered.

And then he fell silent again.

And…

Shiro frowned.

His boyfriend’s silence was not sitting well with him.

Lance wasn’t the quiet type.  He liked to talk, or fill the quiet with some kind of noise or hum.  He always had some sort of background noise going, even if he was sitting down to read something.  He sort of cutely rambled when he was nervous, or muttered sometimes when he was scared, or talked when he was excited.

It was never annoying.

It was something Shiro found strangely relaxing.

Noise and Lance just went hand and hand.

Lance was only quiet when something was  _ really _ bothering him.

“Lance?” Shiro asked, as he slowly moved to look down at Lance.

Slowly, Lance peeled away from Shiro.  His eyes downcast to his lap as he pulled away, and his fingers fidget with the ends of Shiro’s jacket sleeves again.

“Lance, baby, what’s wrong?”  Shiro asked carefully.

He could feel his face shift into a worried expression.  

He reached out to place his prosthetic hand over Lance’s ever shifting hands.  Softly willing them to stop, as if it would help ease Lance.

Lance looked at him for a moment.  His eyes shifted as he looked at Shiro's facial expression for a moment.  Assessing it something that Shiro could only guess was Shiro wasn’t going to flip out on him.

Before ducking his eyes away and letting out a sigh.

“What if I told you I have been lying to you too?”  Lance asked as he kept his eyes fixed on his lap.

“Well, depending on what it is, I’d say I might give you a pass.”  Shiro said lightly, an encouraging smile coming to lips. “I was keeping a pretty big secret from you, it’s only fair you get to have one too.”

Lance chuckled a bit as he looked up at Shiro.

But then it fell.

“What if it was that I know why Antok and Tavo are here?”  Lance asked weakly.

“Who?”  Shiro asked in confusion.

“The two people that grabbed me and are currently in your interrogation room.”  Lance informed as he looked at Shiro nervously. “They told me their names, before you got involved and everything went a little crazy.”

Shiro’s eyes widened at the words.

“Wait...Lance, you  _ talked _ to them?!”  He asked.

“No, not really.  They kind of did all the talking.”  Lance said as he looked back down at his fidgeting fingers.

“They can speak English?!”  Shiro asked in shock.

Because he had been trying to get the two to talk to him for the last two hours.  Yet they hadn’t said anything. Shiro was willing to assume it was perhaps a language barrier causing part of it.  And maybe a bit that they didn’t recognize the translator they had to help. And maybe a bit of general spy sort stubbornness.

But if they had spoken to Lance...

That meant they could understand and speak to them.

They were just saying nothing.

And…

“No.”  Lance answered nervously.  He flinched a bit when Shiro turned to look back at him.  Turning back to look down at his hands. “Or at least, I don’t think they can.  Maybe they learned it or...i…” Lance trailed off, before he sheepishly looked back at Shiro.  “But they didn’t speak to me in English, Shiro.”

“Then how…”

“Because I speak Altean too.”  Lance said with a weak sigh. Looking almost mournful as he did so.  “That’s why they are here, Shiro. They came to get me and take me back to a planet called Altea...which is where I’m from originally.”

Shiro blinked at Lance.

And Lance fidgeted more.

Shifting about nervously on the couch for a moment.

“I’m not from Earth, Shiro.” Lance admitted hurriedly.  “Technically I never really lied, or claimed I was from Earth.  I never shared the specifics about anything. I just said I was new to the area, which was true, everyone just took it to mean something else.”  Lance started to ramble a bit as he twisted the end of the jacket sleeves around a finger. “But I never corrected anyone, but I am... _ was _ in hiding…

“Because, well, Altea, my home planet, is at war with our oldest ally Dibazaal over something they did.”  Lance continued in his ramble. “It has been for a while, and wars are never great or pretty. And something happened to me on a mission.  I accidentally absorbed this ancient power, I don’t even know how, but it’s all in me and under my control now.” Lance said as he got up to start pacing a bit in front of the couch.   Running his hands through his hair and looking spooked by an old memory. “Things got crazy, both sides want the power, and it was only a matter of time before I was turned into some sort of weapon.

“So I ran away from it all. I came to Earth, because it’s in a quiet place and rather primitive.”  Lance stated, before he blanched a bit at the words when he spared Shiro a look. “Or at least primitive enough for a lot of galactic space laws to protect it against invasions, or any sort of contact.” Lance tried to grin a bit, but it fell rather flat.  Probably because Shiro was still just looking at him as he rambled and talked on. “My ship crashed like one and a half of your... _ years _ ago. And I’ve just been here hiding and lying.  And then tonight they came, with an actual  _ tracking  _ device, which means they can find me  _ wherever _ I go, and I should assume  _ both _ sides have the ability to track me down...”  Lance blurted out in a panic. His fingers grabbing at his hair.  “And I found out you’re like part of Earth’s Alien Police. And...and…”

And Shiro could see tears starting to form in Lance’s eyes.

He quickly rose from the couch.

Moving to grab Lance and wrap his arms around him. 

He could feel Lance tense for a moment in his hold.  But Shiro didn’t let go, he knew it was out of surprise at the action.  The last thing Lance probably expected was for Shiro to do that. If anything he probably expected Shiro to turn him in.

Carefully he rubbed his thumb against the back of Lance’s neck.

Slowly he felt Lance start to relax.  His arms slowly dropped around Shiro’s shoulders, and he nuzzled into Shiro.  Burying his face in Shiro’s neck and shoulders, with a small shuttering sigh.

“It’s okay.”  Shiro said gently.

“Thank you,”  Lance muttered quietly.

“You welcome, love.”  Shiro returned.

He smiled a bit as he felt Lance’s hold tighten suddenly at the words.  Shiro kissed Lance's jaw in return. Which earned him a small chuckle at the feeling.

The two stood there for a moment.

Comfortable in the others hold.

Before Lance pulled away enough to look at Shiro.  His hands, arms and hands still stayed one Shiro’s shoulders.

“You aren’t mad?”  Lance asked.

“Earth is a refuge for a lot more species than you might think, Lance.” Shiro said calmly as he reached up to wipe away a bit of a tear from Lance’s cheek.  “The DEDA has helped a considerable number get what they need and find lives here. And is rather considerate and leaned towards refugees, then the rest of humanity.  You sound like you need to come here.” Shiro said with a smile. “Discovering aliens that have slipped through is common, and doesn’t change anything. Trust me.”

Lance smiled back in turn.

“Plus, I told you I would give you a pass depending on the lie you were telling.”  Shiro said easily. “And I am kind of already a jerk for leaving you with Matt...and I don’t want to be more of a jerk...so…”

“I would understand if you were mad though.”  Lance said

“But I am not.”

“But you’re not.”  Lance repeated with a smile.

He leaned forward to quickly peck Shiro on the lips.  Shiro smiled lovingly at Lance as he pulled away slowly.  He can’t even bring himself to really care about anything other than the smile that bloomed on Lance’s lips.  Which was clearly born out of relief and happiness and blindly beautiful just like Lance.

“There is one little thing that you probably should know.” Lance said as he pulled away a bit, holding his fingers close together as he did so.  “And that is that I don’t actually really look like this.” He said as he gestured to himself.

And Shiro was not expecting that.

So he dumbly felt himself blink for a moment while his brain half restarted.

“What?”

“I don’t really look this.  You’ve seen Tavo, he doesn’t exactly look human.”

Shiro had absolutely no idea which one of the two aliens in his interrogation rooms was Tavo.  They hadn’t said anything, so there was no name sharing. Nor had Lance said anything about who was who.

“Are you saying you are purple and like seven feet tall?”  Shiro asked cautiously.

“I mean, I can be.”  Lance replied with a shrug.

“What?”

“Alteans can change how they look to blend in, some easier than others.”  Lance said with a small laugh as he reached out to pat Shiro’s arm lightly.  “After my accident...well it became very easy, like to the point where I could look however I wished in a fluid manner.  I could look exactly like you if I wanted to.”  

“Like a shapeshifter.”

Lance nodded.

“Okay,”  Shiro said.  “But I didn’t fall in love with your appearance.”

“True, but it’s not like it didn't help you get there.”  Lance returned with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m not shallow enough for your looks to be a deal breaker.”

“Good to know.”  Lance said with a wide smile.  “But, it’s not too far off from what you see before you.  Save longer ears, marks under my eyes, and different color hair.  Which might not bother you given this.” Lance said with a flick at Shiro white forelock.  “But I’ll show you later.” He added as he walked around Shiro towards the break room door.  “Right not, we should probably talk with someone about letting me help out with Antok and Tavo, and we can get them on their merry way, not here.”

“What you aren’t going to show me now?”  Shiro asked.

“Yeah, no, I am not doing that in the break room of a secret government agency where anyone can walk in.”  Lance said easily.

Shiro narrowed his eyes a bit at Lance.

Given that he was pretty find just  _ admitting _ to not be from Earth just minutes prior.  

That was no problem.  

But shifting how he looked was.

Well...actually, that might really freak someone out. 

Most aliens they encounter don't exactly have abilities, beyond like empathy or something brought on by a different environment.  Like great strength or tougher skin, maybe the ability to breath where humans can’t. But nothing beyond that.

And given that there was still an alien that crashed and they never found a year and half ago.  One that had put everyone on high alert for months, before nothing ever came of it. It was probably a good idea that Lance didn’t go around changing out he looked.  Someone might think he was a spy. 

And Matt had just informed Shiro the technology they took off the two aliens was similar...if not the  _ same _ as the ship.  He had to examine it closer...but he was rather sure they were the same.  And that was...

Wait…

“Lance, the ship you came in.  It wasn’t blue and white...was it?”  Shiro asked.

“Yeah.”  Lance answered. “How did…”  The realization looked like it hit Lance right across the face.  “Oh...you guys were the ones that took it from the cave where I managed to hid it, weren’t you?”

Shiro nodded slowly.

Well... _ shit _ .

A very interesting conversation was no doubt going to happen with his superiors rather soon.  

And Shiro was not looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I hope you liked this. This is probably I one time thing, this is like the only thing I really thought about it. There is more, but I don't think I will write it.
> 
> So, in the AU, Lance is an alien that came to work. He is from Altea, and somewhat of member of royalty. He is like a cousin or first cousin too Allura, and there is like a "High Noble". But he is still the youngest of five kids, so he went into the Altea army/militia to fight for his people. The Alteans and Galra are at war, but Voltron doesn't exist and both aren't really righting outside of their home words. While on a mission, something happened to Lance, and he absorbed an ancient power source (I don't know what) and become rather powerful. Naturally both sides of the war fight over him. The Galra make many attempts to capture him, and the Alteans try to keep him in their gasp. For a while, Lance stays, but then he realized it is only a matter of time before he gets turned into a weapon by whatever side has him, so he flees to Earth. Lance sort of crashed on Earth just an outside of the city they all live in, because his ship was damaged in his escape. But he is able to hide it from sight, and flee before anyone really starts to close in on him. He flees to a the nearby city, where he actually absorbs the knowledge of speaking English from someone. It takes a bit, but he does work some out.
> 
> Shiro works for the DEDA, which I've decided means the Department of Extraterritorial Defense and Affairs. (It's kind of like the DEO from Supergirl). They are the ones the find Lance's ship and take it away. For a will they are on high alert, as the usually find some trace of pilot, but found nothing. And it is a ship with weapons (Lance stole an Altean army ship because well he had access to one), so they assume it's scout or spy. But after a while of nothing happening for months, it cools down. Or at least until activity in Earth's space picks up from people looking for Lance and getting into little skirmishes. 
> 
> Lance and Shiro did meet like a month after Lance came to Earth. They meet sort of meet through Hunk, who was Lance's roommate, and Pidge, when everyone came over for like a D&D night. They hit it off and started dating after like a few months of getting to know each other. And are about in a nine month relationship in this fic. Shiro tells Lance he works of a security firm, because well he can't really tell people what his actual job is. And Lance is very much not sharing he is an alien. The don't the other is keeping a secret until Lance gets snatched off the street but two aliens.
> 
> And like I said, Lance is basically a shapeshifter. Because of the power it's a lot easier for him to shift his form, and do more than change his skin color and size. He can actually change his hair color and hide his marks. (He can 100% shift to look exactly like who ever he wants).
> 
> I did imagine how Shiro found out Lance was an alien quiet a few different ways. One being this idea where Lance tells him. Another being Lance shifts how he looks to break Antok and Tavo out and send them on their way. Another was the base getting attacked by the Garla just outright, as they try to snatch Lance right up, and Lance springs into action to fight them. And the final one was Lance's ship actually responding to him being close, like "waking up" simply because he is close.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it.


	13. Illogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all very illogical.
> 
> Everything about it was _highly_ illogical.
> 
> Shiro had spent more hours than he would care to admit to, trying the slightest bit of logic.  As if that one little thing would just explain it all, and he could just sit back and understand.  One little logical thing that he could say and not feel nearly 85% of his own _species_ judge him, and look at him like he turned his back on his whole existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day I had an idea for a Star Trek Shance AU. With Vulcan!Shiro being in love with Lance and being unsure of what to really do about it. (and vice versa, only Lance handles it better)
> 
> So this little short fic was born.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

It was all very illogical.

Everything about it was  _ highly _ illogical.

Shiro had spent more hours than he would care to admit to, trying the slightest bit of logic.  As if that one little thing would just explain it all, and he could just sit back and understand.  One little logical thing that he could say and not feel nearly 85% of his own  _ species _ judge him, and look at him like he turned his back on his whole existence.

All things had logic to them.

The whole universe was made up of principles of order and logic

Yet, there wasn’t  _ anything _ .

And because of that, he knew he should leave it.

No longer let it hinder and hold him back from his duties and work.  Give it no thought, or calmly suppress it down until he forgot about it.  It was the logical thing to do.

Yet…

As he watches Lance from across the room…

His tongue sticking out slightly as he heavily concentrated on the Tri-dimensional Chess board he was setting up.  Lance had rolled up the sleeves of his Starfleet medical officer uniform. He worked carefully to place the pieces on all three boards.  Looking proud when he didn’t accidentally nudge one in the process.

Shiro knows it will be wrong.

Or at least some part of it.

Lance had never been able to put them all in the right place.  No matter how many times Shiro has told and demonstrated to him how since they started playing the game.Lance would still get it wrong, no matter how confident he was that he got it all  _ right. _

Shiro knew he was going to have to redo it.

And Lance will sigh in disappointment, but promise ‘next time’ that he will get it all right.  Before he starts to go on about how  _ this _ time he will be Shiro at the game.  Chuckling with glee as he imagined beating a Vulcan at a game of logic and strategy, and how Pidge in communications could shove it.

Though, Lance never wins.

Not without lack of trying.

The two played the game of tri-dimensional chess every third night rotation.  Have close to a half a human year. Have been, ever since Lance asked Shiro to teach him how to play the game, as he couldn’t think of a better teacher.  As Lance didn’t know how to play it, or even just  _ regular  _ chess. Something Shiro had offered to teach him how to play, but Lance refused, because of human stubbornness apparently.

And Shiro had actively tried to lose the game many times.

Only to still manage to win in the end.

And…

Shiro knows Lance is smart.

He is a medical officer, Dr. Coran’s hand selected protege.  He has a vast knowledge of medical procedures and injury treatments on an array of alien species.  And could diagnose things before Shiro could even try to work out what might be wrong. Both on beings and in situations.  

Not to mention he holds the record for the longest most  _ accurate _ shot on the whole ship.  And it was down in the Holodeck, because the ship's shooting range was too short.  As well as lacked the ability to provide the variable of wind. No one had even come close to it.  Not on the ship, not even if the whole of Starfleet.

And yet...he couldn’t figure out the rules of Tri-dimensional Chess.

Logically, Shiro knew he should stop and insist Lance learn how to play chess.  Only Lance is determined to learn Tri-dimensional chess first. Always say some silly human phrase about running before walking.

Shiro is too weak to say no.

Just like how he was too weak to look away from Lance setting up the board.

He watches the other place a few pieces on the top board carefully.  Lance carefully pulls his hand away like the pieces need to balance, and if one falls, so will everything else.  Which is just not true.

Suddenly though, Lance turns towards the entrance of the room.

A smile blooms across his whole face when his eyes land on Shiro.

Brightening his whole body language, in a way Shiro could only describe as someone quickly turning a light dimmer to max.  And there is an air of excitement that just seemed to fill the whole room.

And Shiro’s heartbeat became briefly irregular.

“Shiro, you came!”  Lance said excitedly.

As if Shiro never comes to the thing they do tri-nightly.

Lance quickly moves through the room.  Weaving through the few tables that were in his path through the door.  Amazingly, also staying out of the paths of other crew members who were moving around for one reason or another.

“Of course I came, Lance.”  Shiro says flatly once Lance is closer to him.  “We have done this for many nights now. And I would have told you if I was not coming before you came here.”

Lance made a face at him, before rolling his eyes.  “It’s just an expression...sort of.”

Shiro hummed in reply.

“Alright, come on, I’m almost done setting up the board.” Lance said with a smile, as he reached out to grab Shiro’s hand.  Quickly pulling Shiro along behind him as he moved.

Shiro could feel his heart quicken slightly, and his face heat up.

Like it always did, when Lance did such a thing.  Though not to the degree it had the first few times after Shiro realized…he had  _ affections _ for Lance.  Well more like, he realized he felt something of a strong emotional way, and Keith  _ told _ him bluntly it was an affection for Lance.

Yet, even back then Shiro had enough control over his emotions for anyone to be able to notice.  Well anyone who wasn’t a Vulcan. His mother would sigh at such a lack of emotional composer in front of everyone. 

“Today, I'm going to get it right.”  Lance’s voice said, knocking Shiro out of his thoughts.  “I just know it. I can feel it in my bones. All the pieces are in the right place.”  He continued as he stopped at the table he set the board on. Lance quickly released Shiro’s hand, and moved to put the last few pieces in place.  “See!” He said confidently.

Shiro turned to look at the board for a moment.

Then reached for two of the pieces on the middle board.  He moved to the bottom board, switching one of the pieces with one of the two he removed, before moving to the top board to do the same.  He used a finger to move one piece over on the middle board. Then placed the two pieces back.

“Oh, only five this time.”  Lance stated with an excited edge.  “I’m getting better.”

Shiro hummed.  “Indeed.”

“Next time I’ll get it completely right though.”  Lance said with a laugh and slight wiggle as he moved to take a seat at the table.  “I’ll bet you 10 minutes of my holodeck time.” He added confidently. “I mean it.”

“Seems like a waste.”  Shiro said simply as he took the seat across from Lance.  “I don’t use the holodeck very often.”

“Ah, look at you trash talking.”  Lance said with a wide smile. Peering at Shiro between the top and middle boards.  “Nice to see you can learn a thing or two from me.” He chuckled happily. “Now let’s play.  This time I’m beating you, Shiro. I mean it. I’ve been studying, and watching some other people play. Tonight is the night I, Lance McClain, beat a Vulcan at a game of logic and strategy, and prove it is possible for humanity.”

“We’ll see.”  Shiro said flatly as he moved one of his pieces.

“Prepare to be defeated Shiro.”  Lance said before he turned his attention to his pieces. Carefully looking them all over to figure out which one he wanted to move.

Shiro watched him try to decide with a sort... _ fondness _ .

Lance picked on and moved it a square up.

And Shiro already knew he would lose the game in more than a handful of moves.

Just like always.

And it just reminds Shiro that he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t care if he never finds logic in his affections for Lance.

Because he doesn’t feel the need to have it.

The words his uncle told him when Shiro  had called him to inquire about things in hopes of better understanding echoed in his head.

_ “There is no logic in falling in love with a human, there is just love.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet and I really like it.
> 
> Lance is a medical officer aboard the ship. (Because one, he gets to be in a blue starfleet uniform, and two I love medic!Lance, sue me.) He is in a way doing a sort of regency, because he works under Coran, who is the main doctor of the ship. Though he was hand selected by Coran to work under him, and is being set up to take over for Coran on the ship when the other decides to retire. Lance usually accompanies away missions, not only because he is a doctor, but also because he is the best shot on the whole ship. He often serves as long distance cover is need. 
> 
> Shiro is a full Vulcan. He's actual name is Tak'ashi, because his parents liked the name "Takashi" that his human aunt suggested, but made it Vulcan. However "Shiro" is a childhood nickname (also given by his human aunt) and just stuck a lot more. Shiro is a higher up officer, like first mate, or something that regularly has him on the bridge of the ship. He is a very seasoned officer who has been through a lot, and comes off very serious and flat. But he is kind of a big softy.
> 
> Lance and Shiro didn't exactly like each other when they first meet. Because Shiro scolded Lance for being too "flirty", which Lance didn't really like. But they sort of kept running into each other, and a weird sort of friendship blossomed between them. They got to know each other better, and then became pretty inseparable, all the while falling for each other without noticed. However when they noticed themselves, they didn't really act for a lot different reason, a few being cultural difference and self doubt.
> 
> I do want to write more of this. Like I have an idea in my head for when they sort of get together and kiss. However no idea when I will get around to writing it. So like don't hold you breath.
> 
> Anyway hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked and enjoyed this.


End file.
